Lessons In Alchemy
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Elrics meet a girl named Ash and her chimera, but things are different about her, something haunts her and tries to kill all of them. What relation does she have to the Philosophers Stone? complete!
1. The Elric Brothers

_Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to think up something like FMA. _

_A/N: I was just bored cuz I couldn't work on my other stories. Luckily for me, I got a new computer tower and I had saved all my stories to a floppy disk before my computer was redone, but unfortunately my new computer tower doesn't have a place for a floppy, so I have to wait until I can save them from the floppy to a disk on my mom's computer. _

_So I decided to write this instead! Enjoy and please review, because reviews make this Kitsune very happy and make her update faster._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 1: The Elric Brothers

"Alchemists? Really?" She looked them over, a short blonde boy wearing a long red jacket, and a taller one in a suit of armor, they didn't seem like alchemists. Well, it's not like she'd ever met an alchemist before, only heard about them and read about them in lots of books-but she would never tell them that.

"Yep! I'm Edward Elric a.k.a. the Full Metal Alchemist!" He beamed and flashed his watch for her to see. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She asked, staring at it with wonder and rubbing it between her fingers. The surface had a lion looking animal, and it looked really old fashioned.

"You don't know?" Ed asked, staring at the girl with wide golden eyes.

"No. Am I supposed to or something?" Oh great, now they'll find out that she doesn't know much about alchemy. She looked at your feet.

"Basically, brother's a dog of the military," replied the suit of armor. The girl turned her attention to him. "Oh, and I'm Al- Alphonse Elric." He added, and it seemed that he smiled, but it was hard to tell behind the suit of armor.

"A dog of the military?" She repeated with confusion in your voice. "Oh, and people usually call me Ash." She finished. Her real name was Ashton, but she liked Ash better, it sounded more exotic, not to mention the fact it went more with her tomboyish appearance.

"Ash? That's a boy's name…" Ed said. "OW!" He exclaimed, after getting hit by Al. Al would have been glaring at his brother, if it was possible to see his eyes. "Excuse brother. He speaks before he thinks."

"It's okay, I have the same problem," Ash replied, smiling at the boys' antics. It was nice to actually have other people around, she were a loner, and didn't hang out with people much.

She pushed a strand of black hair behind her ears, a straggly shorter piece in the front that had escaped the ponytail and looked them over. "So what's this pocket watch mean anyway?" Asked Ash, staring at it still.

She didn't look like the other girls in the town, who are into make-up and jewelry and dresses. She wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a turtle on it, those cute ones that are dressed in camo. Her hair was long, like down to her waist, and deep black in color, and always tied back into a ponytail or braid or something, but never seen down. At the moment, it was in a ponytail.

"It makes me an official state alchemist," Ed smiled, seeming happy to brag.

"A state alchemist? Aren't you a little young?" She asked. Ash knew about state alchemist because she had read about them.

"No, how old do you think I am?" He inquired and she looked him over with amber pools.

"Um, I dunno, maybe thirteen."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT I'M A SHORTY SHRIMP THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFING GLASS? I'LL SHOW YOU! I'M FIFTEEN DAMMIT! FIFTEEN!" He looked like he was about to have a compulsive reaction or something.

"Oh," was the only thing the tomboy could think to say. She was a little shorter than him herself, about two inches, but she was only thirteen. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to be offensive or anything."

"Oh don't worry. Brother makes a big deal out of everything," said Al, and Ash turned to him. "He sounds just like me," she said and laughed.

"So why do you travel in a suit of armor? Doesn't it get hot, or heavy?" She inquired; these two brothers were full of mystery.

"Uh…um…not really…I'm used to it…" He stammered.

Ed saved him. "So are you an alchemist?" He asked, making Ash turn her attention away from the younger brother.

"Um…well sorta…You could say that," she lied. The only thing Ash knew about alchemy was what she had read in books, but she'd never tried it before.

"Sorta?" asked Al and the amber orbed girl nodded before asking, "So where are you staying?" She pushed more strands of hair behind her ears.

"At a local hotel… you?" Ed replied.

"Oh, I live over by the park," she said, which was kind of true. Technically, Ash was only an orphan with no place to live, so she lived in an abandoned shack by a wood by the park. No one bothered her, because they thought it to be haunted, and she kept it that way so people will leave her alone.

"Oh, those are nice houses. You're parents must be rich…" Al says and she laughed.

"Not really. So you guys are travelers huh?" The girl asked, and they nod. "So how long ya staying?"

"Until Mustang tells us to come back, or we find info on the stone," replied Ed. He looked at a tall Sakura Tree and watched a bird flutter onto one of its branches.

"I gotta get home you guys, sorry. I have to feed my pet," she said, after checking her watch, sad that her talk with the Elrics had come to an end.

"You've got a pet! WOW! Is he cute?" asked Al, and it was apparent that he was a big animal lover.

"Yes very. Hey, how about we meet here tomorrow at eleven?" Ash proposed, wanting to find out more about these alchemists.

"Sure," says Ed and he smiles as he and his brother turn away and walk towards the hotel, yelling bye behind them.

X

Ash laid on her moth-eaten mattress and stared out the window of the shack, the sound of crickets filling her ears. Beside her, Arkilus slept. No one was sure what he was, because he looked like a mixture or things.

"Those boys are sure a mystery," she thought aloud, watching the bright stars in the sky. "I guess in a way, they're my only friends."

Her sigh fills the air and she turned away from the window and looked down at Arkilus and pet him. Ash stared off into space for a moment, but a crash brought her back to earth and she turned towards the window. Suddenly, the silhouette of a figure appears in front of it, staring right at her!

She screamed and jumped up, ready to attack if they came closer. "W-who are you?" she asked, ready to pretend to be the ghost that haunts the shack that someone had died in.

"Leave, or I'll kill you for coming to the place I died," she said in an eerie, ghostly voice. Hopefully this will scare the intruder away.

"I know you're not the ghost. You're Ashton McNill, the orphan girl that lives in this shack," said a deep voice of a man.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" She questioned, feeling shaky. Her knees were shaking so heavily that it was hard to stand.

There was no answer, and the silence was killing her-literally. She started to feel pains in every part of her body; it started at her head and worked its way down; and it got hard to breathe; it felt like a fifty ton weight was on her chest. Her amber orbs flash with pain.

Then she fell on the bed, and her eyes slowly began to flicker closed. Images of Ed suddenly floated into her head and then drifted out. The only thoughts she could think of was why Ed was on her mind, but then it became impossible for her to think at all.

X

Ash awoke with sunlight drifting in through her window and rubbed her eyes. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself and looked around. She nodded to herself, thinking that it was nothing but a dream, but then she noticed how she was lying sideways on her bed and didn't have the blanket over her.

"That was too weird," the coal-colored haired girl thought and then checked her watch to see it was 10:55. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" She yelled and fixed her hair.

"Come on Arkilus, you can come with me, its Sunday morning and most people are at church." She said, picking him up and ran out the door to the place where she had met up with the boys before.

On the way there, a local deli caught her eye and she stopped to get some breakfast for her and Ed and Al. The food smelled good and flowed into her nostrils, making her mouth water as she finally arrived at the meeting place.

"You're thirty minutes late," said Ed, smiling a little. Ash immediately thought back to what happened last night, and how his images floated into her mind-"well he was handsome, but I can't like him like that," she thought.

"Sorry. I brought some breakfast," She said smiling and holding out the sack of donuts to Ed. He took them hungrily and shoved a chocolate one in his mouth. She laughed as she saw him with chocolate smeared on his face.

"Come on Brother, use your manners," says Al, and Ed blushed and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. Arkilus jumps from the girl's hands and runs over to Al.

"Is this your pet?" Asked Al, bending over to pick up the animal. Arkilus did look pretty weird, like no species she'd ever seen before. He was small, and white in color, and had the body and head of a puppy, the tail of a fox, and a small horn on his forehead.

"Yup, that's Arkilus, he's a little weird looking but he's really nice," Ash replied, but Ed's eyes grow big.

"Where did you get him?" asked Ed, he looked like he wanted to kill Arkilus right there and then.

"I found him in my shack-oops!" Ash said, covering her mouth, not able to believe she just admitted that to them.

"Shack?" asked Al but Ed stares at the creature in his little brother's arms.

"Al, can you tell? Arkilus is a chimera," he says, staring off into space.

"I kinda thought so. I mean, you don't see things like this everyday," replied Al. The girl stared at them. "What's a chimera?" she asked…

"Nina," Ed muttered, and everything grew quiet.

"Who?" Ash asked, but the sky suddenly grows dark as the voice from last night fills her head.

"_Don't get too attached to Ed, he won't be around much longer, and neither will you or Arkilus. You better prepare yourself,"_ said the voice, echoing through her head. The ungodly pain started flowing through her again, and she fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"This pain…what can it be from?" she asked herself, before unconsciousness overtook her…

_X_

_What's causing this pain? How was Arkilus made? Who wants to kill Ed? What's causing that voice? Find out soon!_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	2. Mixed Feelings Within Fevers

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_A/N: I love the way this story is turning out, and I have a lot of good ideas and I hope that everyone else likes them too. _

_Anyway, I'm starting chapter two the same day I posted chapter one, but I won't post it till I get a review, so if it comes late, you'll know why. Well without further delay here's chapter two of Lessons in Alchemy. Enjoy and please review if you're reading, I don't want any ghost readers. _

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings Within Fevers

"Ash, are you okay?" Asked Ed, hovering over his new friend. Her eyes flickered open and saw his sad expression. Ash tried to sit up but she and Ed's heads collide. She laid back down, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" He repeats and she nods.

"I think so…what happened?" The girl asked, sitting up, this time making sure to avoid Full Metal's head.

"You were screaming and holding your head. You were yelling something about making the voice go away and then you fainted. Are you sure you're okay?" He placed a gloved left hand to her forehead and drew back suddenly.

"You're burning up! You must be 104 degrees!" He exclaimed, picking up the telephone and dialing a number.

"Yes…This is Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist, I need to speak to General Roy Mustang right away; it's an emergency!"

"…… Yes. Hello General Mustang, this is Full Metal; I need an ambulance over here right away…yes. I'm at 6719 78th Street in the Days Inn Hotel. Uh huh… as soon as possible…thank you sir. Bye."

He came back to her bed, and forced Ash to lie back down. "It's ok Ash, Mustang is sending over help soon. It'll be okay," he coaxed, trying to make sure she wasn't scared. He didn't know her very well then; she lives in a haunted shack all alone, stole food; beat up the local gangs… but his hostility made her smile.

"Really Ed, I'm fine," she said, sitting up again, hating how he kept pushing her down, but this time he didn't.

"What voice were you talking about Ash?" asked Ed, staring at her. She shrugged, because she didn't even know. This whole thing was strange, and she could only remember it happening once before.

Her amber eyes fell on the alchemist before her and immediately she felt indebted. "It's a voice that I hear in my head, and last night the man who has the voice was at my window, that's when these voices started, last night. It's all so strange, but it's happened to me once before, when I was a child. I must've been maybe five at the oldest and I was coming back from school when I found my door locked. I started banging on the door so my mom would let me in when the voice of a middle-aged man filled my ears. He said "_Don't expect to ever find a way in, your parents are dead."_ I climbed through a window and I saw their bodies on the ground, both of them, but they didn't have a scratch on them. Even an autopsy couldn't tell us what killed them, I suspected alchemy, but alchemy was prohibited in my town until a few years ago. If I remember correctly it happened on October 10."

Ed followed the whole story quietly, but at the end his eyes grew big. "October 10?" He asked and received a nod. He looks at her, shocked, but then turns away. "That's a sad story, I'm sorry to hear about it. Where do you think the voice is coming from?"

"I wish I knew…" was the girl's only reply.

X

General Roy Mustang hung up his phone and smiled. "Looks like Full Metal has himself a little girlfriend," he thinks, before picking it back up and dialing the ambulance.

He explains the situation and hangs up the phone. After a moment of sitting there, he finally thinks up an idea. He pages Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, please come see me immediately," he says, and almost at once Riza (A/N: I hope that's her name, I think it is. Lol) is at his door.

"You wanted to see my sir?" she asked, saluting him.

"Yes, I need you to do a bit of spying if you will. Full Metal and Al are staying at the Days Inn on 78th Street, and I believe it's time to start my plan.

"I want you to see what's going on with Full Metal and report to me immediately after it turns midnight. Don't be seen by anyone or Full Metal will blow his top. Understand Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir," she said, saluting him again before she walked out.

X

"Ed? Ed? Where are you?" Ash screamed, looking around for the alchemist that was just there. "ED?" Suddenly she began to feel nauseated as she looked around.

Everything was growing darker and the room was swirling. Ash tried to steady herself but couldn't find a footing.

"ED! Where are you?" The girl screamed again, as the voice started.

"_He's gone. You'll never see him again. Say goodbye to your dear Ed," _he says, followed by evil laughter.

"STOP IT! Don't you dare go after Ed, it's me you want isn't it?" She screamed to the voice, but it doesn't answer her. "I'm all alone in a dark room, and your friends are gone," she thought, staring around her.

X

She awoke to see Ed hovering over her and smiled. "It was just a dream," she thinks.

"Ed! I'm so happy to see you!" The girl exclaimed, practically throwing herself into his arms. He looks down at her, tangled in his arms, surprised, but hugs her back for a second before gently pushing her off him.

"Are you okay? You suddenly just fainted…" He said, looking at Ash.

She thought back to the creepy dream, "what if my only friends left me?" she thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess it was just the fever…" this part she spoke.

Ed got up from the end of her bed and walks over to the window. Pushing the curtains back, he looks to see if the ambulance is here yet.

"I called Mustang thirty minutes ago. That bastard probably never called. What if she gets worse…" he thinks aloud, but quietly enough so that Ash can't hear him.

"Come on, I'm just going to have to take you to the hospital myself. If we stay here, you won't get better."

"No! You really don't have to do that, you've done enough really!" She argued. "Really, you've already gone through so much trouble for me."

"Well that damn bastard didn't call and now no one knows you're sick!"

"I'm fine, I feel bet-" She stopped mid-sentence and got quiet.

"Shhh… Did you hear that?" The amber eyed girl asked. Ed shakes his head. "Hear what?" He asked.

"It sounded like a gun being loaded," she whispered back, motioning for him to stay quiet and continued to listen for further sounds.

But before Ed could say another word, the window breaks and someone jumps through, clothed in all black, with a veil over their face, making their eyes the only thing able to be seen. Ash screamed and never took her eyes off the intruder, who has a gun. The man walks over to the two of them.

"Get the hell outta here!" Ed screams, his mechanical arm changing into a dagger. Ash gasped as she sees this, not knowing about his auto-mail. The intruder holds up the gun and points it at Ed.

"NO!" she screamed, every part of the dream coming back to her. She flinched as they all heard the sound of the bullet being fired. "Ed…" she whispers, finally taking her hands away from her eyes, tears pricking her eyes.

She gasped again as she saw the bullet deflected by Ed's right arm; it flew out the broken window. Ash pulled herself off the floor and stood up, pushing herself against the wall to keep her balance. "Ed?" she whispered again, watching him stand only a few feet away from the intruder.

"What do you want?" He asks the intruder, making sure to always see the girl out of his peripheral vision, while keeping his eyes on the intruder. The man just smirked and looked at Ash.

"You stay the hell away from Ash or you'll be scattered into six hundred pieces by the end of the day," He says, moving closer to her.

Ash was starting to feel worse and she guessed that her fever was getting higher. It soon became hard for her to stand and the room started spinning. Ed and the intruder were now fighting. He used alchemy without a circle, which surprised Ash, while the ninja looking man used nun chucks.

Ed tries several times to stab the man with his dagger arm, but he is nimble and able to easily dodge. After a few minutes, Ed starts to get tired and is staggering a little.

"Ed are you okay?" she suddenly asked, walking closer to him.

"Stay back Ash!" he says, turning towards her for a slight moment, giving the man enough time to tackle Ed. On the ground, he pulls out a dagger and stabs Ed in the side, before leaping away nimbly and proceeding to the other side of the room.

"ED!" Ash screamed, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

He sits up and rubs his eyes, hardly noticing the scratch on his side. "Ash how are you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, be careful Ed, you're going to get even more hurt…" she says, but he doesn't listen. He jumps up and rushes for the intruder, but he easily jumps over Ed's head, doing two flips in the air, and lands right next to the girl.

"Thanks, Full Metal, for your little girlfriend. I believe she'll be quite useful for us," said the voice of a woman, and she snatched Ash in her arms and jumped out the window…

_Ok, some freaky girl just kidnapped Ash, and why is Ed being so nice to her? Who is the girl, and why does she want Ash? Find out soon!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	3. Mirror Image

_Disclaimer: Hmmm… let's all take a moment to pretend I own FMA………ok, now that that's done, I feel better. (No!)_

_A/N: Starting chapter 3 the same day I posted two. I'm obsessed. Lol, well it's just because I can't work on my other stories. (Cry). Well, I wanna thank you all for the reviews, and since I haven't gotten any asking me to change it from 1st person to 3rd person, I'm going to post this chapter as 1st person. Hope that doesn't bother any one. Well that's all for now. Bye!_

Chapter 3: A Mirror Image

Al walked along the busy sidewalk, carrying sacks of groceries in his arms. Arkilus was lying towards the bottom of a sack, covered by two loaves of bread. As he walked, he hummed along to a song that his mother had taught him as a child, and ignored the looks he received.

"I hope brother likes broccoli… Oh well, he's eating it anyway," he snickered as he thought about Ed's reaction to the vegetable. Ed never liked vegetables, but Al wanted to try.

Suddenly his thoughts of Ed chocking down broccoli were interrupted as people began screaming at the end of the street. He hurried down the street, passed the people that were screaming and trying to hurry away.

"Excuse me," Al asked a lady he stopped. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

The lady stared at him with wide eyes. "You're one of them! You're one of them! Be gone foul demon!" With that last comment she ran off, shouting how more were coming and that people should evacuate the city immediately.

"Demon?" Al asked himself, looking around at the dozens of people running away from the crowded main street where City Hall was. He waited a moment before walking again; ignoring the angry stares people shot his way.

"AL!" Al heard the voice of his brother from among the crowd. "Ed?" he asked, finally seeing the alchemist push past the people.

"Al… it's terrible… It's Ash… she's been kidnapped!" Ed said between breaths. He almost collapsed on the street, but Al hauled him off the ground before he could, leaving the grocery sacks forgotten; except for the one that held Arkilus, which he grabbed in his other hand.

"Where is she? Who kidnapped her? Why are all the people running away? Are you okay?" He fired question after question, but finally noticed the slash in his brother's stomach through his torn shirt.

"I'm fine. We have to find Ash!" Said Ed, being carried under his younger brother's arm. Al began running down the street, bumping into various people in the busy town. Each muttered hushed whispers that the demon had abducting a small boy, which sent Ed on a rampage.

X

Roy Mustang sat as his desk, his head lying on a stack of papers, his eyes closed. All night he had stayed up, waiting for a reply from Hawkeye, but she had never returned. It must've been only seven a.m., and usually Mustang would be in his office, busy working towards his promotion.

A bird landed on a branch outside the window, busy singing a song to bring in the morning, but Mustang didn't hear any of this-he was busy heavily sleeping while having an odd dream…

"_Full Metal? What do you mean?" Mustang asked, looking at the boy in front of him and staring wide eyed._

"_Exactly what I said Roy, and you may no longer call me Full Metal. I am Edward now," retorted the alchemist haughtily. _

_Mustang looked down at the pocket watch before him, the lion figure staring up at him. Inside he was confused, but on the outside he would never show anything other than strength…especially when women were around._

"_Is this what you want Full Metal?" asked Mustang, ignoring Ed's earlier comment about being called Edward. "To leave and never return…what about the stone?"_

_Ed looked to his feet then back at Mustang. "I'll find another way. Me and Al and Ash will find it and we'll do it without sacrificing people. But after the last few weeks of this living hell, I refuse to be a dog of the military any longer."_

_And with that final comment, he turned away and walked out, leaving Mustang, open-mouthed, at his desk…_

Roy awoke with a start and looked around his office. He sat up, wiping the drool from his mouth, and looked to the end of his desk for the pocket watch left there from his dream.

"It's just a dream, it won't be there," he told himself but he felt his heart jump up to his throat when he laid eyes on a pocket watch!

X

"ASH!" Yelled Ed, looking around for you. Al searched deeply into a dark forest, while Arkilus checked an abandoned house. Ed looked everywhere he could…but not traces could be found.

The burning question on his mind was who the woman was and why she wanted you. But he shook those thoughts aside so that he could look for you. He didn't know why, but finding you was a top priority, only in a different way than Al's thoughts.

"_Thanks, Full Metal, for your little girlfriend. I believe she'll be quite useful for us," said the voice of a woman, and she snatched you in her arms and jumped out the window…_

The very thought of what happened last night rang through his mind, and he busily tried to find an answer to it all. But he couldn't figure it out- you were just one girl, how can you be important to someone's plans?

"Brother! Hurry, quick! Arkilus found something!" Yelled Al with delight, and Ed immediately let his thoughts fall and followed his brother to the place where the chimera sat. In his mouth was the scrunchy that held your hair.

"She must've come this way! Come quickly Al!" Ed rejoiced, running down the first path he laid eyes on, hoping it was the right way.

X

A man stared into a crystal ball in a dark room. He snickered. "Good, they took the bait… Hawkeye set up the trap…" He said.

A woman with blonde hair saluted him with a quick "yes sir" and walked out.

"It's only a matter of time until the Full Metal Alchemist is out of my way and I can finally have those freaky powers she possesses. This plan will work perfectly." He said aloud, laughing again to himself, before he cleared the crystal ball and walked towards the window of his hut.

"Hughes!" called the man, and immediately a man rushed to him, carrying a picture in his hands.

"Here sir, and look at this cute new picture my wife sent me. Look at little Elicia isn't she so-"

"If you don't shut up about that brat and pay attention I'll send you to the gallows!" yelled the man, and immediately Hughes straightened up.

"What do you need me to do sir?"

The man turned away from Hughes and stared out the window. "Bring me the little wench, and make sure that the guards didn't leave a scratch on her. If she does not come willingly, you may drag her, but do not hurt her!"

Hughes stood in his place. "You mean Ash?"

"Yes Ash! Now go!"

Hughes saluted and turned away. "Yes Mustang." He said, and walked out the doorway and towards your room.

X

"Brother, we've been walking for hours… are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Al. Ed was dragging his feet along; the heat was getting to him.

"Um, I'm sure Earl. This is right." He said, making Al look at him weird.

"Who's Earl?"

But before either could say another word, they both stopped and listened, because they could have sworn they heard Ash's voice.

"Ed! Al! Is that you?" Ash asked; her voice barely audible from so far away.

Ed started running towards the voice. "Yes Ash, it's us! We're coming! Stay there!" he yelled.

He arrived to where she was and rushed to her side. She was tied to a tree, and her skin was a light red.

"Ed! Thank goodness you're here! Please get me down," she said, and he walked up the tree's roots and reached towards the ropes that bound her.

X

"Here you are sir, I brought Ash, just as you requested. And she doesn't have a scratch on her," said Hughes, leaving her there and saluting before walking out. She stood in front of the man that had told the woman to kidnap her, and tried to soak it all in.

"What do you want?" Ash finally found her voice.

He smiled and walked closer to her, but the darkness still concealed his face. He took a strand of her coal colored hair (which was down for the first time ever) and ran it between his pointer and middle finger.

He finally stepped into the light, and she gasped. "But…you're…Mustang!" she yelled. Although she had only known the Elrics for three days, Ed showed her a picture of the man he was working for- Mustang.

"Yes, and to answer your previous question…we need you because of the blood you have flowing through your veins…" He smiled again, but a twisted, evil smile.

"My blood?"

X

_What's with her blood? Why is Mustang kidnapping Ash? Who did Al and Ed find? Find out soon!_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	4. Prisoner

_Disclaimer: You're very persistent aren't you? I own nothing._

_AmA/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad to have been getting so many reviews! Happy now! Lol, so I hope everyone is fine and dandy! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and supporting my story, and sorry it was confusing, but it's kinda supposed to be cuz that adds suspense!_

Lessons In Alchemy Chapter 4:

Prisoner

The sky was a gentle shade of light purple, with stretches of orange and blue plastered across it. The wind blew gently and blew the Cherry Blossom blossoms through the air; a coyote howled in the background.

Ash sighed and stared out the window of her room, or as it should be called- cell. It was on the fourth story of the building that Mustang had brought her too. Outside she could see the ground below, and several times the thought of jumping out the window to the ground below entered her mind, except for the fact that bars covered the window.

She sighed again, very loudly at that, and finally looked around her room. There was a small, day bed in the corner with a rose comforter, and matching pillows, a bedside table next to it, with a candle and a small book, and an empty bookshelf in another corner.

"I…I guess this is kinda my home…well, until I can escape," Ash said to herself. She had never been the person to take things sitting down, and knew she would escape; but first she wanted to hang around to find out why members of Ed's own team were after her…

X

"I'm so happy we found you! Are you okay?" Asked Al, helping her down the huge tree roots. Ed, although suffering from heat stroke, seemed happy to see her too. She stepped down and landed in front of Ed.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Ash smiled, trying her best to act sincere. Ed looked at her weirdly for a moment, and then shrugged. "Of course," he said, turning away and shading his eyes. "But if we don't get outta this sun soon I think I'm going to melt."

Ash smiled and nodded. "We don't want that now do we?" she joked, sticking out her tongue at Ed jokingly. He turned around and playfully punched her arm. She rubbed the sore spot for a moment then smiled.

"I know how to get outta here. This city is my home after all," she said, leading them to a place away from the scorching sun…

X

Mustang stood outside and watched the setting sun for a few minutes. Even though it was almost 8:30, it must've been 97 degrees outside. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"General Mustang?" said the voice of Hawkeye. She walked slowly up to him and saluted. "Everything is accounted for sir.

"And Ash is in the fourth story room. Hughes locked her in and the window is barred."

Mustang smiled, "Thank you Hawkeye." He replied, although he hadn't even turned towards her; he still looked at the sky, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Please go get Hughes," commanded Mustang. "And tell him not to bring any pictures of his family…"

X

"My blood?" The imprisoned girl whispered to herself. She now sat on the bed, and tried to take it all in. Then realizing that her hair was down, which she hated, she pulled it up into a ponytail and let her silver/gray eyes look over the room. Her eyes were the one of the many strange things about her; they were usually amber, but sometimes changed to a silver/grayish color.

"I'm just a little human girl, I'm not special. I don't even know alchemy… So…why me?" Ash asked herself, lying down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to think up a plan for her escape. "Ed's team…after me?"

She sat up and stared at the doorway, hoping for the doorknob to turn any moment, but, of course, it doesn't. The silver orbed girl got to her feet and slipped her boots on, before walking towards the wooden door. She tried to turn the handle, but it didn't work. Angry, she flung her palms against the door. A bluish/white light came from her hands and turned the door into a pile of wood.

"What the hell?" she asked herself, staring at the pile in front of her. She looked to the doorway, and saw it open, since the door was no longer there. "Well, I guess I can find out what Mustang wants with me," she said happily, and sneakily hurried through the doorway…

Little did the girl know was that from her window, someone was watching her. The Homunculi grinned and pushed some wavy black locks from her eyes with pointy fingers.

"Well, well, well… Seems that Full Metal's girl can use alchemy without a circle." She said. She jumped through Ash's window. It shattered, but didn't make a sound. "Now all I gotta do is capture the wench and then the Homunculus can have her extraordinary powers for our own." Lust smiled and quietly followed the girl out of the room…

X

Ash led the Elrics to a small stream with its own waterfall. "Here we are. I love it here! It's a nice place to relax and cool down." She said smiling.

Ed and Al looked at each other and then towards Ash. Al could sit in the water, but that's it. And he had to be careful for the blood mark. (A/N: or something like that), and Ed loved swimming, but it meant that Ash would see him with auto-mail. Then the memories from the hotel room came back to him. She already knew!

But something seemed to stop him and he stood staring at Ash.

"Wait a minute-" he said.

Ash looked at him funny. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Ash, how come you were so easy to find. I mean, all Al and I had to do was walk for a little while, and find you. And then you were tied with ropes, which were very loose I might add. And no one came after us after we freed you, you just came and all."

He paused and Al gasped, seeming to agree with is older brother. "Brother you're right. Why is that Ash? What happened to you after that strange woman kidnapped you anyway?" Al asked her.

"Hush Al," said Ed, walking closer to you. "I don't care if I'm only known you-Ash- for three days; I know you're not her. Where is she? Who are you?"

Ash smiled evilly, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, looking innocent. She walked over to Ed's side. "I am Ash; I'm probably acting a little funny cause of the shock of it all."

Ed didn't look satisfied though. "Who are you? Where's Ash?" His voice grew more irritated.

Ash pulled out a dagger from her pocket, a big one on her pant leg, and stabbed Ed in the stomach, right in his other wound! He gripped his stomach and fell down, his blood splattered on the ground. Al gasped and rushed towards Ash. "Who are you?" He yelled, trying to punch the imposter in the face, but she dodged it easily and did a back flip to land farther away.

"Al, I think she's…a…Homunculi…" Ed was barely able to whisper. He still lay on the floor, and a puddle of his blood was next to him.

"Brother, are you alright?" asked Al, bending down next to the alchemist. Ed tried to sit up, "I'm fine."

Ash snickered. "And look how far the Full Metal Alchemist has fallen, all because some stupid girl softened his heart!"

"She's…not…stupid!" He said, pulling himself off the ground. "And I should have known from the start that you weren't Ash; she's much prettier than you." He transformed his arm into a dagger, but the girl just laughed.

"I'll be seeing you, Full Metal Alchemist. Hopefully soon if you want to save your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed said, it was hard for him to talk though.

"Well if you want to know where Ash is, I suggest you visit me soon. Until then, goodbye my alchemist." She blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Ed changed his arm back and fell to the ground; Al tried to catch him but was too late. Ed laid there, blood still flowing from him and tried to sit up. "Al, please go find her, that lady. We have to save Ash…"

"But what about you? Brother, you'll die if you don't get help." Retorted Al, picking up his brother. "And you're more important to me than Ash."

"But Ash'll die if we don't save her…"

X

Lust snuck down the halls, always staying a hallway behind the girl she stalked, but watched her sneak around the huge place. She smiled to herself. "This stupid girl will be easier to get than I thought to capture."

Ash walked down the hallways, busily making sure that no one was in the hallways before hurrying down them. Her head was cloudy and she was so confused as to why she was needed so badly.

She turned down a hallway and into a room and found herself in Mustang's office. Hawkeye and Hughes were in there already so she snuck in and hid behind a catty corner bookcase to listen to what they were saying.

"Yes Hawkeye, I shall tell you the new plan in a second, but first," he stood up from his desk and walked towards the door. "It seems we have a visitor." He pushed the bookcase away and saw Ash sitting there…

X

_Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I think it got to some interesting points. Alright, the next chapter will be better. Here's a little preview for you._

**_Ash stared at Ed, standing in front of her. He had come all this way to find her, even with his wound. "Ash, I'm so happy that you're safe." He walked towards Ash._**

"**_Get away from me Ed, I figured it all out!" She retorted angrily, turning away from the Elric brothers. _**

"**_Figured what out Ash?" Asked Al, walking closer to his friend. He spoke quietly, as if he was hurt by her actions._**

"**_Your own team members are after me. You never wanted to be my friend; you just used me to get whatever it is Mustang wants. Why else would members of your own team want me dead?"_**

_Sound interesting? I hope so…Anyway, so review and this chappie will come faster! Thanks for reading and review!_


	5. Betrayel and Heart Aches

_Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, I think I'd be out spending all the money I got from it instead of writing fanfics about it. _

_A/N: I've been getting lots of reviews saying that ya'll are confused, and I don't blame you. So I decided to sum up the last four chapters in the A/N. Ok, so technically, there is a girl named Ash. Anyway, she meets two brothers by the name of Elric who are into alchemy. The night after meeting them, she starts hearing voices in her head, which she only did after someone died. So, she falls ill and then is kidnapped, and it turns out that Mustang was the one who captured her so she's trapped in a room caught by Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye. Now the Homunculi are after her as well because you supposedly have some freaky power that they want. If that was still confusing then my deepest apologies. Anyway, here's chapter 5! REVIEW! Oh also, I have NO clue of the homunculi's names, except for Lust and which name goes with who. So if anyone knows, please review and tell me! _

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 5: Betrayal and Heart Aches

"Brother, are you alright?" Asked Al, staring over his brother as Ed's golden eyes flickered open. Every time Ed moved, or even breathed, sweltering pain flowed through him, like blood to his organs, and he could only lay motionless, breathing calmly and slowly.

"…Al…" he whispered, trying to look over at his brother, but it even hurt for him to move his eyeballs, so he stared straight in front of him, trying not to blink. "…what…about…" he grew silent.

"About what Brother? Are you okay?" asked Al, his suit of armor clanking a little with every move he made. He felt helpless, as he could only sit and watch Full Metal lay in pain, a gaping hole in his stomach.

Ed tried to sit up, but only fell back down in agony, the pain becoming unbearable. "Ash," he finished a little easier, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. Outside wasn't the only thing hurting; inside he felt alone, because he had abandoned her, left her alone and on her own with some strange woman. Being alone was the only thing Ed was scared of, and that had only been since his mother died, and now he had left her alone and probably scared.

Al turned to look out the window, unable to look at his brother. "Mustang went looking for her. Well not him, he is too busy working towards a promotion. But he sent some people looking for her. You've been asleep for three days Brother. No one's found her yet. Mustang says it'll be a miracle if they ever do…" his voice had been normal at first but began to fade out towards the end.

"Oh…" whispered Ed painfully. He pulled the covers off of him and stood up; pain shrieking and spreading through is body. His wound was now stitched up, well sort of, though it still bled a little. He ignored all of this and pulled on his red jacket and braided his hair back up.

"Brother! What are you doing? The doctor said not to leave for…" Al protested, trying to push his brother gently back onto the bed.

"Listen Al, I don't give a damn on what that fucked up doctor said. I don't care if no one else cares about Ash, I'm going to go find her," it had become easier for Ed to talk and breathe, but still the pain was almost unbearable.

He walked out the door, not giving time for Al to object again. Al sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I guess I better go with him." And he rushed out the door after his brother, who left little puddles of blood down the halls…

X

"Dammit. How'd he know I was here?" she thought, standing up from behind the bookcase; her back starting to hurt. She looked at the military people in front of her and couldn't help but wonder:

"Why are you all after me?" she shattered the silence with her question, then continued. "I mean, I know it has something to do with my blood or whatever, but what's so special about me, and why are you after someone on your own team. I'm not a state alchemist or anything, but I'm on the Elrics' side…" Her voice faded out and she looked at her feet…

Mustang walked over to his prisoner and pushed a strand of her loose hair from her now-amber eyes. "You know, you are very pretty. It's a shame about what's going to happen to you. Hope you will put it past you and not hold a grudge against me."

He paused and leaned closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face. Ash wanted to gag but before she could shoot back any remarks he continued. "Why don't you hurry back to your room and I'll meet you up there in a few minutes and we can…you know…"

She practically threw up this time. Although he was Ed's friend and all, well more or less, she couldn't stand this anymore!

"No I don't! And I don't think I want to know either!" She yelled, kicking him as hard as you can in his "tender" area.

"And it's kinda hard for a girl to kiss a guy while she's VOMITING!" She retorted, before turning away and running out the door.

Ash didn't know where she was running too, only that she had to get out of there somehow. She knew that they wanted her for more than her looks, although she never really thought of herself as pretty before, but whatever, and Ash wanted to find out what it was that was so special about her, but didn't know how. She had already been there three days, and was starting to feel irritated.

"Hello Ashton," said a voice behind her. Although she wasn't used to being called Ashton, she still answered to the name. She turned around to see a woman sitting on thin air in front of her. Her hair was long and black in wavy locks, and her nails were unusually long. On the top part of her chest was a very alien tattoo.

Ash took a step away from her and looked the weird woman over carefully; she was like nothing she'd ever seen before. "Do I know you?" Ash asked coldly, not afraid to not show this strange lady any respect.

The lady smiled at Ash. "Not nearly as well as I know you. You're name is Ashton McNill; Age: 13; Height: 5 feet 2 inches; weight: 103 pounds; blood type: AB. Anything else that I forgot to say?"

"Yeah, how creeped out I am," Ash shoot back, trying to learn about this strange woman.

Her smile faded. "Oh come on now. Why are you being so mean?"

"Why do you know so much about me?"

The woman stood up and walked closer to Ash. "Everyone knows about you. You're the most important person around."

X

Mustang got up from the ground and glared at Hughes and Hawkeye. "And why didn't you follow her? What if she escapes! Dammit! Must I do everything myself?"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "I hope she gets out now, after how nasty you were."

"Shall we follow her sir?" asked Hawkeye, but he had already pushed passed them and rushed out the door.

Hughes looked at his picture of Elicia and frowned. "I miss my little girl. She's so cute huh? I bet you wanna meet her don't you Riza?"

"You know how many times you asked me that? And I've already met your daughter. Now put that picture away, we have a job to do."

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "What job would that be?"

"Tonight is the night of the Red Moon, remember? Tonight's the night we have to carry out the plans or we'll have to wait another sixty years!" replied Hawkeye impatiently.

"Oh that's tonight? But are you sure we can kill her Riza. You are pretty soft hearted," replied Hughes, thinking of Elicia.

"If we don't kill Ash and drain all her blood then we'll be dead, because Mustang will be mad!"

X

"What?" Ash asked, but the woman seems to be talking about something else because suddenly Ed is brought into it.

"You know Ed is behind this all too. He wants to help Mustang. Do you think it was a coincidence that you suddenly ran into him one day?"

"_Oh I'm sorry," said a boy, his deep gold eyes catching hers. "Oh it's okay," the girl reply, picking up her spilt bags of groceries. _

"_Lemme help you," he said, picking up some of the groceries then taking one of the sacks from the amber orbed girl's hands. "Where are you headed?" He asked, obviously intending to carry the groceries all the way to her house for her._

_Ash didn't want anyone to know where she lived so she took the sack back from him. "Oh, thank you but don't worry about it. Maybe after I put these up we can meet back here?" she proposed, this guy was nice, and handsome, but she didn't think she was falling for him. What she needed now was a friend, and he seemed like a good one._

"_Alright, see you soon then!" he replied, smiling at Ash before you hurried away._

The memory from what happened almost five days ago still stayed deeply in Ash's mind, carving itself a little crevice. This lady was making sense, how odd was it that a stranger would want to meet her? She sighed and rubbed your temples.

"Is Ed really behind this as well?" Ash asked the woman and she nods. "Ed is a state alchemist on a search for the Philosopher's Stone. He'd do anything to find it, even betray people. He's strictly business."

But before anything else can happen, Ash heard a door open loudly behind her and the sound was replaced by the sounds of armor clanking and heavy breathing. She turned to see Ed and Al, and noticed a new wound in the same place as the old one on Ed's stomach.

Ash stared at Ed, standing in front of her. He had come all this way to find her, even with his wound. "Ash, I'm so happy that you're safe." He walked towards her.

"Get away from me Ed, I figured it all out!" Ash retorted angrily, turning herself away from the Elric brothers.

"Figured what out Ash?" Asked Al, walking closer to her. He spoke quietly, as if he was hurt by her actions.

"Your own team members are after me. You never wanted to be my friend; you just used me to get whatever it is Mustang wants. Why else would members of your own team want me dead?"

Ed stared at her, and his eyes grew sad. He stared at his feet and then walked closer to her. "Ash, that's not true. Yes it's true that Al and I are looking for the Philosopher's Stone, but we wouldn't betray you. Wait-members of our team?"

"Yes, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes, are the ones keeping me here," she replied. Al walked over to the lady.

"Lust? What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her. "You know her?" Ash asked, but before she can say anything else, Lust snatched Ash and jumped out a window that was seven stories up. Although it shattered, it didn't make a sound, and she scurried across the lawn.

Ash struggled in her arms and freed herself from her grasp just after Lust started running. "I dunno if what I did before was alchemy or not, but here goes nothing." She thought, and shoved her palms to the ground. Vines appeared in the air, leaving holes in the ground, and fly straight for the lady.

"I'll be back!" She says, and disappears before the vines can hit her. Ash turned and looked at the building and see Ed and Al staring at the window at her.

"They were telling the truth. How could I ever have doubted them?" she asked herself, staring at her booted feet.

X

_Ok, things are probably even more confusing now. Well Lust was trying to brainwash Ash and it didn't work. But why is Mustang after her? And how can he have been looking for her like Al said? Find out soon! Review if you're here cuz obviously you've read!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	6. Confessions

_Disclaimer: Yes I magically won the lottery since I last updated and bought FMA. Ha! I wish. No I own nothing, but the pictures on my wall, Ash, and this story idea!_

_Author's Note: Hey people! I'm glad to hear that you think the story is less confusing now that it's been going on some. Thanks for sticking with me through the first five chapters. Anyway, thanks to Hollow Stares for telling me the names of the Homunculi. I also wanted to say, sorry if this chapter isn't very good, its 110 degrees here in Texas and our air conditioner isn't working so it's like 85 degrees in this house and I'm so hot! So it's kinda affecting my ability to concentrate! This all being said, enjoy the next chapter of Lessons in Alchemy! REVIEW!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 6: Confessions

"They were telling the truth. How could I ever have doubted them?" Ash asked herself, staring at her booted feet.

She looked up at the window again, and her eyes met Ed's hurt golden ones. She couldn't stand it anymore. The girl turned and ran away, as fast as she could, away from there. She doesn't turn to look behind her, because the image of Ed's hurt eyes couldn't leave Ash's mind.

She finally stopped, only after the stitch in her side became unbearable, under a Cherry Blossom Tree and sat down in the shade. It was only the beginning of June, but the temperature was well in the nineties. She fanned herself with her hand and laid back, watching the branches sway in the wind.

"It was ironic how Ed and I met, I must admit that. But he did try to save me so many times, even while being hurt," The amber orbed girl paused and watched a bird fly away. "What is this that I'm feeling? My heart…it's fluttering."

She stood up and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes, every memory from the last three days sticking in the tomboy's mind; especially the last one. Sighing, she walked away from the tree and into a forest she had never seen before, even though she'd lived here all her life. In fact, she had no clue where she was.

Ash walked beside the forest for what seemed like hours, but after checking her watch, found out it had only been about thirty minutes. She finally stopped and looked around, seeing a nice pond out in the middle of a field.

She walked over to the lake and removed her boots and socks and pulled up her pant legs before dipping her feet into the cool, clear water.

"Why did you run away? You coulda gotten hurt," said a voice behind her, making her jump at the sudden break of silence. She turned and saw Ed staring down at her, his eyes soft and warm, and his smile bright.

"Ed… What are you doing here?" she whispered, getting up from the ground so she could look him in the eyes. "You…should be at the hospital, getting your wound fixed…"

Ash looked at her reflection in the pastel blue water, and could see Ed's as well, standing right next to her. "He's always stood by me, ever since he has met me," she thought.

He pulled off his shoes and socks as well and dipped his feet in the water, motioning for the tomboy to sit down next to him. She sat back down, moving her shoes out of the way, and stared at the water, not able to look at his face.

"Why…did you come back? After I doubted you and lied?" she asked, finally breaking the silence that enveloped over the two of them.

"Because that's what friends do," was his only reply. Silence. Again. "Wait. What did you lie about?"

"I walked right into that one!" She thought then stood up, accidentally splashing a little water as she did so. "I had never done alchemy until I was captured," she whispered.

"Really! But you can do alchemy without a Transmutation Circle!"

"You do it all the time. Is it special?" the girl asked, clueless.

Ed stood up too, and it was noticeable how his foot was auto-mail like his arm. "Ed- What happened?" Ashton asked, indicating his leg and arm. He looked down at his arm and smiled.

"My good friend Winry gave them to me. I was in an accident when I was little, and lost my right arm and left leg. Winry and her grandmother love auto-mail and such, so she gave me a fake arm and leg."

Ash raised an eyebrow then nodded, as if understanding it all finally. "Is that why Al is in the armor, because he was hurt as well?" Ed nodded.

She let her feet dry in the sunshine. "So Ed, do you know why everyone's after me? Mustang said it had something to do with my blood or something, but I don't understand."

"I'm not sure either. But we'll find out," his voice sounded determined and Ash couldn't help but smile. He was like a knight in shiny armor- though Ash, being the tomboy that she was, had never believed in crap like true love's first kiss and knights and steeds.

Ash sighed and laid back on her hands, letting them prop up her weight. "So…how about we try to get to know each other better?"

The boy nodded. "How?"

"I dunno," the girl shrugged. "How about we just ask each other questions?"

He nodded again.

"First of all, where is Al?" She asked, staring up at the clouds. This was a little weird for her, being alone for the first time with a guy that she wasn't trying to skin alive.

"Apparently there are two Mustangs. So Al went to talk to the 'good' one," Ed replied, he glanced over at her, then wearily put his real hand down so that it was next to hers, but not touching it.

"So, you want me to ask a question first?" Ash asked, and when Ed nodded, she tried to rack her brain for a question.

"Mustang said that you and Al were looking for the Philosopher's Stone. Why?"

Ed finally took his eyes of the sky and looked at Ash. "So that I can get my body back." He didn't say how Al needed a body too, only that he wanted his. It was obvious that Ed wanted Al's problem to stay a secret.

"Have you heard those voices lately?" Asked Ed and she shook your head. "No, but it's weird. When I hear those voices I also see pictures. Is this normal?"

"No," he said. "What are the pictures of?"

"You."

X

"Mustang, apparently Ash says that she was taken captive by you, Hughes, and Hawkeye. How is this possible sir? I mean, you're here. Do you think that maybe the Homunculi are behind this?" Asked Al, standing in front of Mustang's desk. He looked around him at Mustang's office. He hadn't been there in awhile. He couldn't believe that he had made it back to Central already, the train had been moving really slowly.

Mustang was twirling something between his fingers under his desk, that Al couldn't see, but he caught a tint of silver. "It's a possibility. What we need to do is protect Ash if at all possible, or she might wind up dead."

"Also sir, I was wondering if you could tell me why everyone is after Ash. Do you know?"

Mustang pushed his chair back and stood up. "I think Ed might've lost this or something, please return it to him," he said, throwing the pocket watch to Al, who caught it from the air.

"His pocket watch? He actually lost this?" Al was confused, but he gripped it firmly in his hand.

"Yes, and to answer your other question, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that it has something to do with her father…"

X

"Me?" Ed asked, a little surprised, though Ash couldn't blame him. This was all so confusing.

She nodded, "but I dunno why.

"Well my turn."

She thought for a minute, then a question came to her. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Ash was surprised by how needy that sounded, because that wasn't her intention at all.

"Well remember Winry, the girl I was telling you about? Well, she's the closet thing I've ever had, because I've known her my whole life, but technically, I never have," he replied, and it was obvious how important this Winry girl was to him.

Obviously he realized that the questions were getting personal, so he fired on at his friend. "Have you ever been in love?"

She thought back for a moment. 'Ed and Al are the only two guys I have ever gotten close to. But there is that feeling I'm having in the pit of my stomach, and how weird my breathing becomes when he comes around,' she thought.

She paused for another moment before finally saying, "I'm not sure, I think so…"

X

_Could Ash really be in love? And what's the deal with her father? How can there be two Mustangs? It's possible for the Homunculi to portray Mustang, but are they? What powers is Lust talking about? Find out soon! Review if you're here!_

_:Fox Kitsune: Savannah_

_P.S. I noticed there wasn't a bunch of action in this chapter, mainly talking. Sorry about that, but notice the title of this chappie. Plus, it's starting off yours and Ed's relationship, if there is one… Lol. Sorry if this chapter bored anyone!_


	7. A Kiss Between Friends

_Disclaimer: Fanfics are stories written by people about a series that they like. People who write fanfics obviously didn't create the series or they wouldn't be writing fics. Agreed? I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update this story. I finally saved the stories to a c.d. rom, so I wanted to update some of those before I worked on this one, since I hadn't in a while. Anyway, everything being said enjoy chapter 7!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 7: A Kiss Between Friends

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You think?" he asked, and all the embarrassed girl could do was nod. "I can't believe I just said that," she thought. Ash laid on her back and looked at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. Things are awkward now…

"I guess I know what you mean; some emotions are hard to figure out," Ed replied, not looking over at her.

"Does that mean that you've been in love as well?"

X

Al looked back up at Mustang, his head spinning. "Her father? Who was he?" Al asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Mustang's desk. Mustang also sat back down.

"Not much is known about the McNill family actually. All I know is that his name was Trey McNill and that he had two daughters. I've also been researching the situation though, and I know that Trey was a scientist and discovered or created or did something that everyone still remembers. But someone was jealous of Trey McNill and murdered him and his wife Donna."

Al froze. He didn't realize everything that had happened in Ash's life. She was all alone; except for her sister…She had a sister?

"Did you ever figure out what it was that Mr. McNill did that made Ash so special?" Al asked, and was upset when Mustang shook his head. "That part is still unknown. As I said before, the McNill family was pretty unknown."

Al nodded and stared down at the watch. "I think that I might want to become a State Alchemist like brother…"

X

Lust smiled and sat down next to Envy. "It's only a matter of time until we get that wench and then we can have her powers. So what's the plan?"

Gluttony smiled as well. "Well, I have a plan. But we will need to call Colt and see if she's up to helping."

X

"Me? Well I'm not sure, just like you. I guess my heart is undecided; like yours."

Ash frowned a little. "You're talking about Winry huh?"

Ed, to her surprise, shook his head. "No, Winry and I are only friends. We don't want it any other way." He laid back like the girl next to him on the grass and stared at the top branches of a giant tree.

"My turn?" Ash asked, and Ed nodded so she proceeded to ask her next question, the one that was tugging at her heart. "So who's this lucky girl that you think you love?" She asked, in almost a whisper. She felt bad for asking, was it really any of her business?

Ed grew quiet, and Ash finally looked over at him. His hair was blowing in the wind and into his face, but he acted like he didn't even notice. She lied back down and stared at the sky again, afraid she had brought this game too far.

X

"You do Al? But why? Your brother hates it and you wish to join?" asked Mustang. He stares at the boy in armor right across from him.

Al looked away then back to Mustang. "Yes I'm sure sir. When is the next test?"

"Next week. I think you should wait until next time, after you find the Philosopher's Stone and help out Ash."

"I was planning on that sir. Well, where did you find all the information on Ash's family? I'd like to look up some things as well," replied Al. After Mustang pointed him to the library, Al hurried away to find books to help you.

He found a mound of books and immediately sat down to read. "I have to find out why everyone is after Ash…" he thought to himself.

After about thirty minutes he suddenly stopped and put down the book he was going through. "Why do I care so much about Ash being safe? I mean, I like her as a friend, but I care so much…"

He put his head in his hands, his armor clanking a little. "Why do they all call her Ed's girlfriend? Could brother like her?"

X

"Colt? Thank you for coming. We need your help," said Gluttony, letting the girl at the door inside. She pondered for a moment, then let herself in and looked around. "My help? With what?" She sat down in a fluffy chair across from Envy.

The girl was tall, about 5 feet 9 inches with long black hair that went down to the back of her knees that was braided. Her eyes were bright blue

Lust smiled and sat down in the chair next to the girl. "Colt, you heard about Ash did you not? Everyone seems to be after her for the bizarre powers she possesses. And we are as well. So will you help us?"

Colt thought for a moment then finally said, "What will I get outta it?"

Envy's smile faded. "Well…the pleasures of watching Ash suffer. Is that enough?" Colt began to think again.

"Alright. I'll help out. Just tell me what to do…"

X

"Ed. I'm sorry if I got too personal. You don't have to answer the question if you don't wanna," The amber orbed girl said, now hating herself even more. Ed still didn't speak.

"Are you mad?"

Ed finally spoke, and it relieved her to hear his voice again. "Not at all. We both agreed to this game and I'm just as guilty as you."

"Oh. So when is Al supposed to be back?" Ash asked, shivering a little from the cold. It was almost nine and starting to get dark.

Ed stood up and walked over to put his shoes on. He threw Ash's socks at her and she put them on her freezing feet. Things stayed quiet and Ash lied back down and closed her eyes; it'd been a long day.

Suddenly she felt the cold go away and opened her eyes to see Ed's jacket over her. Ash looked at him funny but he wasn't looking at the girl now, he's staring into the pond.

"Ed…" She whispered, watching him from behind. She stood up and pulled on his jacket and walked over beside him.

"Ash…" Ed whispered back. She stopped at his side. "Yes?" she asked, looking into the pond, seeing his soft gold eyes stare back at her through his reflection.

"…" Ed never answered.

"Ed?" Ash asked again, this time he opens his mouth.

"It's you…"

The girl raised an eyebrow and finally looked over at him. "What's me?" she asked, her head beginning to hurt.

"You asked who I think I'm in love with. It's you…"

X

Al picked up another book, pouring himself over the contents. But most things they had on McNills was false or not on the same family.

By this time, he was becoming irritated. "Mustang was right. There's nothing on Trey or Donna McNill or even Ash. Darn, if only I knew her sister's name!" he thought.

He banged his fists on the table and everyone in the library looked up at him before murmuring among themselves. Al sunk into his seat. "Maybe I should check some of these out. I do have brother's watch."

X

"What?" she said, trying to take it all in. She wrapped the jacket around her and stared at him for a moment. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes you." He looked away, afraid of what his friend might say. "But we've only known each other for five days," was her retort.

Ed looked back to her and smiled. "It takes a second to meet someone, a moment to like someone, and an hour to love someone. I guess I've known since the first day…"

Ash didn't think like Ed though; she wasn't sure if the feelings she was having were love or not, she just new that somewhere in her heart Ed was there. Maybe that's what those pictures in her head were about…

She walked closer to him, stopping by his left side. She grabbed his left hand in hers gently and interlaced their fingers.

By this time it was really dark, and the stars were starting to come out. Ash saw a flash of light go across the sky. "Oh, a shooting star!" she exclaimed. "Make a wish Ed."

She closed her eyes and let the wish flow through her. After a moment, she opened her eyes back up and looked at Ed. She was surprised that he hadn't pulled his hand away.

"I hope my wish comes true…" Ash said, her voice drowning out.

Ed looked at her and smiled. "It will."

"How do you know?" she asked, glad things had gotten back to normal between them.

"Because I wished for the same thing." He said, bringing his face closer to hers. For a moment, she could feel his breath on her face, then he pushed his lips against hers…

X

_There is the dramatic first kiss. Oh and I got the shooting star wish thing from Legend of the Dragoon. Why was Al acting so different? Could Ash have found a place in his heart as well? And what's with Colt? What are the Homunculi planning? Find out all this and more (even things about her 'sister') later on!_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune _


	8. Welcome Winry

_Disclaimer- I'm sorry to say I do not own FMA…_

_Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I went outta town to Disney World in Florida and am about to leave again. The trip was okay, I got yelled at a lot, but my boyfriend got to come-yes I have a boyfriend (and he's really cute too) though ya'll probably don't care.- Anyway, I'm sorry I made you guys wait for chapter 8 but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Also, as I said before, I am going out of town on Sunday, the 19 and will be back Thursday the 23, I think, so don't expect updates then. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Lessons in Alchemy._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 8: Welcome Winry

Ash woke up the next morning in a really comfortable bed. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel the silky sheets over her. She finally opened her eyes and sat up. The room was beautiful, with white curtains over the giant windows, which showed a view of the ocean, and a big television in front of the two beds. Wait-two beds?

She looked over at the other bed and smiled. Ed was sprawled out on the bed; all the covers wrapped around him, and was almost falling off the side of the bed closest to Ash. She had to hold back a laugh as she saw him roll over and fall off the bed and onto the floor-rather roughly.

Finally she broke out laughing and he turned and looked at her. A smile was carved on his face but soon replaced with a blush as he noticed what he was wearing. He hurried into the restroom so Ash decided to change as well. For some reason, she couldn't remember how she had gotten there, and her memories of last night were a little foggy.

She undressed herself and pulled on some pants, when suddenly-

"Good morning Ash-Ohmigod I'm so sorry!" said Ed, immediately ran back into the bathroom. Ash blushed then silently laughed to herself as she finished dressing.

"You can come out now Ed," she said, watching him slowly open the door. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Ok, glad to hear it," before putting it back down…

X

Al carried a huge stack of books in his hands, walking down the busy streets. Arkilus was by his side, and always jumped out of sight when people looked at him. Things were still hectic on the streets, obviously the 'demons' hadn't left yet.

Al sighed, hoping that Ed could help him on his search. "I hope brother and Ash are alright, I haven't seen them in ages."

Suddenly a shadowy figure caught his eye, and he turned to look down a dark ally. A tall girl with long black hair walked over to him. "Hello Alphonse Elric. I'm looking for Ashton McNill, have you seen her?"

"How do you know Ash?" asked Al, not realizing his mistake of letting the strange girl know that he did know you.

The girl smiled at him, then smirked evilly. "That's not what I asked you, Alphonse. Have you seen Ashton?"

Arkilus began to growl at the stranger, showing his canines. "Well, I guess I'll just have to…"

She snatched Arkilus and jumped to a roof. "Take this precious little creature of yours until you answer my question. If you don't come soon, you'll find it dead!" She threw a piece of paper at Al, who caught it in the air. He looked at the paper; it had an address on it.

"Where's this?" he asked, turning back towards the roof, but the lady was gone…

X

Colt returned to the Homunculi's house, carrying the now knocked out Arkilus. "Lust, come here now!" she yelled, and a few seconds later Lust appeared.

"Al obviously knows where Ashton is, which means that she must still be with that shrimpy state alchemist Full Metal. This means we know where to strike!"

Lust smiled. "Excuse me Miss Colt, but can you tell me what powers it is that Ash possesses?"

Colt's smile faded as she practically threw the chimera at Lust. "I need you to run tests on this chimera before he wakes up. I want a full report when I return! Understood?"

Lust nodded and turned away towards the lab. Colt smiled, "My plan is working perfectly."

She put a hand over her heart and transformed herself, just like a Homunculi! "I'm coming for you Ashton!"

X

"Who was on the phone?" Ash asked, looking at Ed. He was still a little flustered as he said, "Remember Winry, the girl I was telling you about? Well turns out that she's in town and wants to stop by…"

Inside Ash couldn't help but feel hurt. The memories of yesterday weren't foggy anymore and she could remember everything. "I'm really falling for this guy and now some strange girl was coming. What if she tries to take him away? Can I really live without him now?" she thought.

"That's great," she lied, trying to put on a fake smile. Her head was starting to hurt now. She gripped her head and sat down on the bed.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Ed, sitting down next to her. Ash nodded and smiled, "just a little headache." Ed looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "I think it's more than that…"

"Great, now he thinks that I have a problem with his best friend coming to visit-well I do-but I don't want him to know that. I just realized that I love him and now she's coming," she thought to herself, but smiled at him.

"I'm fine, really. So when is Winry coming?" she asked.

"…

"Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me if something is up you know." Ed replied.

She smiled again, this time it was real though. "Thanks Ed, I'll remember that, but really I'm fine. So are we going to go pick her up?"

Ed nodded and was about to grab his coat when he noticed her. He threw the coat at her. "You wanna come?" he asked. She nodded and pulled on his coat, glad for the warmth. She got cold very easily (A/N: that's just like me, I die in like 65 degree weather) and it was very rainy outside.

"Um…Ed, about last night…" she starts, not really sure of what to say. She stared at the floor and jumped when he embraced her. He wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled her into a hug. "I really liked it too," he says before she can finish and kisses her on the cheek…

X

Colt walked down the streets, busily looking around the town and glaring at people that just happened to look at her. They probably noticed her because the rain was pounded down and she didn't carry an umbrella, but none of the rain was hitting her. She was a lost soul, as her father used to say, but she couldn't care less about him. Instead, she was happy to hear the news-but that's another story.

She didn't know where she was going, because she had no clue where the Full Metal Alchemist was staying. Finally, after just walking in random directions for so long, she came across the train station.

She was about to turn away when a blonde girl caught her eye. She wasn't tall, but not short either, with long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a sundress and hat.

"I think that she's the wench that knows Edward. Maybe if I follow her I can find out where he's staying…"

X

Winry walked out of the train, carrying her suitcase in one hand and umbrella in the other. "Wow, it's really coming down. I hope Edward gets here soon…"

She walked off the platform and sat down on a nearby bench, next to a strange woman with long black hair. Winry tried not to stare, but it was hard because the rain wasn't hitting her at all. It was like she had an invisible shield surrounding her…

"Hello Miss, would you like to share my umbrella?" she asked happily, trying to be kinder like Ed had asked of her a while back. She had a little bit of a devil's streak, has the Elrics called it. When she got mad, she got MAD.

The woman didn't look at her, instead staring straight ahead. Finally she saw Ed and you walk towards the bench and fled. Winry looked around, confused, then stood up when she saw Ed.

"Hello Edward, it's really nice to see you again-who is she?" she asked, looking over at Ash and smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed practically yelled, then covered his mouth. Winry laughed.

"You said it not me."

Ash stepped forward and extended a hand. "Hi, name's Ash. It's very nice to meet you. I'm one of Ed's friends."

Winry smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

She looked around. "Where's Al?" she asked.

Ed smiled and scratched the back of his head; this was going to be hard to explain. "Well, there was a problem with Mustang that Al was checking up on. He'll be back soon. So you guys wanna go eat?"

Ash looked at Winry, who nods, so you nod too. And the three friends headed towards the nearest food place.

And again, Ash didn't notice the shadowy figure watching her every move…

"I'll get you Ashton McNill, if it's the last thing I ever do…"

X

_Get ready for a dramatic next chapter, which probably won't be put on until Friday cuz I'm going outta town. Sorry every people. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Why is Winry suddenly coming to visit? Does she have something important to tell Ed? And what about Colt, why is she stalking Ash? Find out soon!_

_Lessons in Alchemy_

_Chapter 9: A Kiss Between Friends Pt. 2_

_Fox Kitsune _


	9. A Kiss Between Friends Pt 2

_Disclaimer: Let us all wonder at this one. Why would I be writing fan fictions if I created a series? Hmmmmmmm?_

_Author's Note: Vacation is over for awhile, and now I can update more regularly. Though I don't really have like a schedule or anything. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I was planning on writing a FMA fic sooner, but I thought it would be too hard and no one would review cuz I'd suck. But it's easy and thank you all for reviewing._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 9: A Kiss Between Friends Pt. 2

Ash sat in the booth at the restaurant, clutching her sore stomach underneath the table where no one could see. She felt like she was going to be sick. Mainly because most of Winry and Ed's conversation revolved around life back when Ed lived in his old town.

In a way she felt left out.

Finally the food got there, but not soon enough. Ash picked up her pizza and took a bite when Winry turned to her.

"So Ash, how'd you and Edward meet?" she asked, obviously trying to make Ash fit in. She put down her food.

"Ran into each other-literally," she replied, letting Ed fill in the details. She still felt sick.

"I always told Ed that he needs to watch where he's going." She laughed, and turned back towards Ed again. Right now, Ash had mixed feelings about Winry, she was nice, but…Ash just couldn't put a finger on it.

She took one more bite of her pizza before her stomach felt like it was about to explode.

"Guys…I feel…sick. I'm sorry to say…but I'm gonna go lie down…I'll meet up with you later. K?"

Ed finally talked to her in what had seemed like ages. "Ash, are you alright. You want me to go with you?"

Ash shook her head. "I'll be fine, you stay here with Winry. Don't worry about me. I'll see ya'll later k?"

And she stood up from the booth, remembering to put down the money for her food, and walked away. Everything was spinning and it felt like she couldn't grab on to anything. Ed was with Winry now, and she was alone…

X

Al stared at the address on the paper, thinking of what to do next. Finally he turned towards the hotel, down the busy streets. He was only a block away from the hotel when-

"Oh sorry Mister-wait- are you one of those demons?" asked a little boy, staring up at him. The boy was in rags, mud smeared in shambles on his face, his hair spiky and dirt covered. He must've been only eight, and about 38 pounds.

Al looked down at the young boy and patted him on his head, mounds of dirt flying every which way. "No, I'm not one of the demons. Actually, I was hoping that you could tell me about them…"

The little boy looked up at Al with wide eyes, a confused look on his face.

But before Al let him answer, he picked up the little boy. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up. I think Brother has some old clothes and stuff."

The little boy smiled, his pewter orbs sparkling and latched on to Al.

Lust smiled from the distance, her ebony hair blowing in the breeze. "Soon, Colt's plan will be perfect. Only one more thing…"

X

Ash walked down the streets, clutching her stomach. Everything around her was starting to spin and she couldn't find out why. All she wanted to do was fall asleep until Winry left…

Winry…

Was everything that was happening to her Winry's fault? Everything was fine until she came…

_She walked closer to him, stopping by his left side. She grabbed his left hand in hers gently and interlaced their fingers._

_By this time it was really dark, and the stars were starting to come out. Ash saw a flash of light go across the sky. "Oh, a shooting star!" she exclaimed. "Make a wish Ed."_

_She closed her eyes and let the wish flow through her. After a moment, she opened her eyes back up and looked at Ed. She was surprised that he hadn't pulled his hand away._

"_I hope my wish comes true…" Ash said, her voice drowning out._

_Ed looked at her and smiled. "It will."_

"_How do you know?" she asked, glad things had gotten back to normal between them._

"_Because I wished for the same thing." He said, bringing his face closer to hers. For a moment, she could feel his breath on her face, then he pushed his lips against hers…_

The memories from yesterday still rang in her head; she could still feel his lips pressed against hers. The sweet sensation still tingled on her lips; his golden pools still locked her vision.

She finally arrived at the hotel and walked up to Ed's room, hoping that Al and Ed didn't mind if she bunked with them; her shack was too far away. It felt like she were going to die.

She plopped down on the bed, letting herself melt into the silky mattress, not even bothering to cover up. Her head and stomach were killing her; her eyelids were so heavy. Finally her eyes flicker closed…

And she fell into a deep sleep…

"_Ed is gone; he has left with Winry. Don't ever expect him to return. He doesn't love you. He never has. He only wants to find the Philosopher's Stone. He only used you… Listen to me Ashton, don't let your feelings for Full Metal cloud your senses. Death shall come to you and anyone close to you…"_

She woke up, her head pounding, but her stomach better. "The voices? Again?" she clutched her head.

That's when Al walked in…

"Hey Ash, I've missed you. I found this little boy." Al said, he seemed to be in a panic, but he didn't say anything about Arkilus.

"Hey Al, it's good to see you again," Ash replied, putting on a fake smile. "Tell you what, I'll go find Ed and tell him you've returned and you can take care of-"

The little boy spoke for the first time since Al had gotten back. "My name is Travis."

"Travis," she finished, pulling Ed's coat back on and grabbing a nearby umbrella.

X

Lust returned to her home, slamming the door behind her. "Where's Colt?" she asked. Gluttony shrugged, so she went to the lab to check on the read-outs from Arkilus.

The lab was dark and cold, but Lust didn't notice as she headed to the printer and ripped off the piece of paper attached to it.

"Hmmm… just as we expected, this creature is a chimera…created by Trey McNill? Who the hell is that?" she asked, watching the chimera as his chest rose and fell roughly with every breath, the wires attached to every part of his body.

She pondered for a moment then walked over to the explicate number of books on a nearby shelf. She trailed a long nailed finger over the binding of each book, as she took the title in. Finally she found one to her satisfactory.

"The Famous Inventors and Creators of the 20th and 21st Century." She opened the book and turned to the M's.

"_Trey McNill…born in 1959, he attended college for inventing and mechanics. He was the creator of the first chimera, a dog-like creature with a horn in the middle of its head. The chimera was created successfully in 1977 and still appears to look like a puppy. Five years after creating his first chimera, he created a stone of incredible power. The small red stone was then named the Philosopher's Stone."_

Lust stopped reading and put the book back. "The Philosopher's Stone was created by Ash's father?"

X

After walking for half an hour, Ash finally stopped her tiring search to take a break. Her head wasn't hurting as bad anymore, and she slowly ate her ice cream. But then a familiar voice caught her ears.

"Ed?" she asked, picking up her cone and walking towards where she heard his voice.

She turned the corner and saw him and Winry talking and laughing together. She took a step towards them, but stopped as Winry's words caught her ear.

"Oh Ed, we should get back together. Don't you think?"

"Back together? Didn't he just finish telling me that he'd never had a girlfriend?" she asked herself. She was so confused, but wanted answers, so she hid in the shadows and watched them.

But no one said anything for a few minutes. Ed scratched the back of his head nervously, as if ashamed or something. "So many secrets he kept from me. Could I have ever trusted him?"

But before Ash could think anything else, Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart when she pushed her lips against his…

"NO!" you yelled, but it was too late. Ed was with Winry, and you were all alone again…

X

_OMG! He kissed her! Now before anyone kills me, don't worry, this IS NOT an Ed/Winry fic. Lust finally discovered the secret about Ash's dad, is this why everyone is after her? And who's that strange little boy? Find out soon!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	10. Explanation

_Disclaimer: I own Ash, Travis, Colt, and this idea, nothing else!_

_Author's Note: I haven't gotten a single review since I posted chapter 9, did everyone hate it or something. I know it wasn't what ya'll expected, but Ed will explain himself in this chapter. Also, you'll find out more about your dad and Travis, the strange little boy who showed up with Al for no reason._

_So please review! Oh also, usually when I'm this far in the story, I tell the readers how many chapters are going to be in the story, but I don't know yet. Probably somewhere between 13 and 19, but I'll tell you when I get an exact number._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 10: Explanation

Ed pulled away and looked up, because he heard someone yell "no." He saw Ash, on her hands and knees on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. He knew that she never cried; it took a lot of hell to make her cry.

"Ash…" he whispered, taking an insecure step towards her. She looked up and saw him walking slowly towards her, so she jumped up from the ground and glared at him, her amber eyes full of heart ache.

"Get away from me!" she said, quietly, but she knew he heard her because he froze. "You lied to me, you broke my heart. Just leave me the hell alone!"

And she turned around and calmly walked away, not glancing back. She couldn't. She had doubted Ed before, when the time was wrong, but…this time, this time he went too far. It's not like he officially asked her to be his girlfriend or anything, but he said he had never had a girlfriend, that he loved Ash, and he kissed her.

It was too much for her to take in all at once, so she just started walking, not sure where she was headed, just walking…

X

Winry walked over to Ed's side. "Edward, what was that about? Was that Ash?" she asked, her aquamarine eyes staring at the spot where you once stood.

Ed nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Well what was that about, you said that she wasn't your girlfriend didn't you?" Winry took a step towards the place you had been hiding.

Ed couldn't look at the spot though, instead he turned away. "No, she isn't my girlfriend Winry, but I love her. I'm sorry Winry, but you are only a friend."

"You…love her?" Winry whispered, her eyes drooping a little. "Well I can see why, she's such a nice girl, and pretty too. I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to ruin your relationship-well chance with her."

X

Lust disconnected all the wires from Arkilus, after filing all the read-outs from the lab, and put him in a cage.

"So that's why everyone is after Ashton, because of her father? What would Colt say to this? Where is Colt anyway?"

Lust walked back into the main room, watching Gluttony busily watch television. "You lazy bum, get to work! We have a job to do!"

X

Al looked at the piece of paper with the address on it, thinking about Arkilus. "I should go save him, but what about Travis?" he asked himself, watching the little boy sleep on his bed, now dressed in some of Ed's old clothes, and dirt-less.

He sighed, sitting down on the end of Ed's bed. "I have to save Arkilus… but how?" He turned around and looked at Travis.

But suddenly Ed burst in the doorway, followed closely by Winry. "Is Ash here?" Ed asked, practically out of breath.

"No but you need to find her 'cause we have an emergency!" said Al.

"Hello Al, what's the emergency? And who's the kid?" asked Winry looking towards the bed. Al smiled, "Hello Winry. He's a homeless boy I found, and I cleaned him up."

Al turned back to Ed. "Listen Ed, Arkilus has been kidnapped; I have the address for where he is, but I can't leave Travis here alone. Go find Ash and get him back!"

Ed looked to Winry for help, because Al didn't know about Ed and Ash's fight. Winry smiled and whispered, "Go, if you go find Ash you can explain everything to her. I'll stay here with Al."

Ed nodded, "Ok Al, you be careful and take care of Winry!"

X

Ash lied on her bed, tears swelling up in her now silver eyes. "I thought he loved me…" she thought, laying her head down on the pillow. She suddenly realized Arkilus wasn't there, but she knew Al was taking good care of him, and she would bring him home tomorrow. She just needed to think.

That's when she heard knocking at the door, so she wiped her eyes and opened her door quickly. The girl jumped back when she saw Ed standing there.

"Hello Ed, what's up?" she asked, looking at the two-faced boy in front of her.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you."

Ash let him in, "Welcome to my humble abode," she said sarcastically. You made space for him on your bed, and he sat down.

"Ash, I wanted to apologize for what happened with Winry. Will you let me explain what happened?"

She thought for a minute, wondering if what he told her would even be the truth, after what she saw today. She started to doubt him again…

But after everything they had been through, she felt she could trust him, so she nodded.

"Listen, I told you I have never had a girlfriend, and that is true. Yes Winry and I went out, when we were both very young. You see, her grandmother told me how Winry really liked me and how she was moping a lot because she knew I didn't like her. So her grandma asked me to fake go out with her, to cheer her up. So I did, but we broke up not much later. Then she started having a crush on Al. But I guess she still likes me."

He paused for a second, to make sure the girl was still paying attention, and once he saw she was, he continued.

"Anyway, Winry never knew that it was all fake, and I never really counted it as us going out, that's why I told you that I'd never had a girlfriend-"

"But what about that kiss?" Ash interrupted, and he sighed.

Ed looked down to his lap, "I didn't plan on kissing her, and I didn't like it. It was just one of those kisses between friends. I didn't want her to know I faked liking her, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I…"

He paused, seeing tears prick her eyes again. "And you can tell the difference between a passionate kiss and a kiss like that." He said, cupping her face in his hands. He then kissed her tenderly, a very passionate kiss full of spark. She wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss.

"That kiss was full of spark, while the one I gave Winry had no feeling at all-only disgust. Don't get me wrong, Winry's a great friend, but I don't feel for her like I do you." He explained after breaking the kiss.

"And I'm really sorry I never told you about Winry…"

Ash thought back to it all. "I guess we're even, I never told you about my "shack"."

Ed smiled, "It's fine. Am I forgiven?" He put on these puppy dog eyes.

She smiled. "Yes," and hugged him.

"Good, cause we have a situation…"

X

She stared at the piece of paper, "Yup, this is the place," she said, after Ed doubted that they were going the right way for so long.

"So who was it that stole Arkilus?" she asked, really pissed off.

Ed shrugged, "Not sure. Listen, be careful in there okay?" he said, turning to look at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll do whatever it takes to get Arkilus back!"

She looked over the house, surprised at how beautiful it was. It was two stories, with large oak doors and beautiful windows. She pushed open one of the large doors, surprised when it didn't make a sound.

"Let me go in first, and give me my jacket. Those people will be looking for red; if you're wearing it they might mistake you for me if they're far away."

Ash nodded and slipped off his jacket, which he slips on quickly. "Let me go in and look, and I'll give you the signal," he said, starting to walk into the big house, but she grabbed his sleeve. "I'll go with you…"

So she followed Ed into the big, dark house, looking for any trace of Arkilus. "Oh my god! It's his collar!" she whispered, picking up the neon blue collar, the license chiming a bit.

"Well he's obviously here. Don't worry though, we'll find him." Said Ed, and they walked further into the house.

She turned suddenly after hearing the sound of snickering behind you. "Hello Ashton," said the girl that kidnapped Arkilus.

"What did you call me?" Ash asked, hoping that the girl would come out of the shadows so she could see her face.

"Ashton McNill, we meet again," snickered the girl, and Ash noticed that her voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked, but then the girl stepped out of the shadows.

Ash gasped when she saw the girl's face. "Colt…Colton? What the hell are you doing here?" the amber orbed girl asked, watching Colt walk farther out of the shadows and over to her.

"Who is she?" asked Ed, leaning over to his friend's ear, his eyes never leaving Colt.

Ash glared at the woman in front of you, "My big sister Colton…"

X

_Cliffie! Not sure if this is considered a major cliffie, because many of you guys already guessed that Colt (Colton) was Ash's sister, but now you know!_ _Why would Ash's sister_ _want her chimera? And what's the deal with their father? Find out soon!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	11. Sisterly Love

_Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Full Metal Alchemist, I would be very happy! (Shame on you to those of you thinking wrong thoughts)_

_Author's Note: I'm going on an updating frenzy! I've been working really hard to update more so you guys won't have to wait like I sometimes make you do. Sorry. So thanks for all the reviews and I have one more announcement to all Code Lyoko lovers._

_I am starting to get into writing Code Lyoko fics now, so check on my Y/U one shots if you like them. Also, there are tons of good ones out there! That being said enjoy chapter 11 of Lessons in Alchemy!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 11: Sisterly Love

"You…have a sister?" asked Ed, looking at Ash in shock, who nodded, "Unfortunately yes, though we don't get along very well…"

Colt's smile faded, "Oh Ashton, come on now, you don't have to be so mean. Didn't you miss me, imoutou?"

Ash smacked her lips and rolled her eyes, "What do you want with Arkilus?" The younger sister asked, knowing she was going to play dumb.

And she was right…

"Who's Arkilus?" Colt asked, brushing her long braid over her shoulder.

"My chimera, the one you stole from Al!" The amber orbed girl replied, getting irritated. Ed watched with confused golden orbs, glad that he and Al didn't fight like that.

Colt snapped her fingers and all the lights came on, then she jumped up to the second story, watching her sister from over the side of the handrail. "Well, turns out that your Arkilus was the first chimera created. I needed him for research, and my assistant found some interesting information, I bet your dieing to know: about Trey! So if you want to know what's coming on, you'll have to find me and defeat me in battle!"

Then she put her hand over her heart and disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Ed, looking around the strange place. Ash shrugged, "She's a baka," she replied, not afraid to say such rude things about her sister.

Ed smiled, "Well, she did look kinda strong, but I bet we could defeat her…"

Her smile faded. "Ed, there's something you need to know about Colton…she's a…a… Homunculi…" (A/N: I bet none of ya'll saw that coming. Jk!)

Ed froze, "…Homunculi?"

Ash nodded, "And it's going to be impossible to find her. She can shape shift and teleport herself places. I haven't seen her for years now…"

Ed placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her," he said, acting as if he knew for certain that this was going to be easy, which Ash knew, it wasn't.

But before she could get a word in she heard a sound behind her and turned to see Gluttony standing behind her. She screamed as he started walking closer and backed up. "Can I eat her?" he asked, but realized that Colt wasn't around anymore.

Ed's arm changed into a dagger and he lunged towards Gluttony. Gluttony stepped out of the way, but Ed still slashed his stomach a little.

But before Ed could try to attack again, Gluttony spoke, "Homunculus are artificial people created by the stone, with means we probably know where it is. If you kill me, it will make the others angry and they won't tell you what we know."

Ash stared at him, immediately wanting to kill him, but wasn't sure if your alchemy was a fluke.

She glared at him, "Tell us where the stone is or die," she said, in a melancholy voice. Gluttony stared at her then took a few steps back. "What will you do little girl? Hmm?"

"That was a good question, a better one would be, what can I do?" She thought, then looked around and found a samurai sword, old, dusty and worn, in the corner. She picked it up and looked at Ed, asking him with her eyes what to do with it. He shrugged so she held it to Gluttony's throat.

"Tell us where the stone is," Ash repeated and he smiled.

"Try it," Gluttony tested, so she stabbed the sword into his neck and cut his whole throat, though she hadn't the slightest clue how to use a sword.

His head was barely hanging on now, and he looked like Nearly Headless Nick (Harry Potter) as she watched him, she noticed no blood was coming out.

Then he just grabbed his head and placed it back into position and it healed. She gasped, and dropped the sword. "Ed, how are we supposed to defeat these guys when they can't die?" she asked.

Ed, who had been watching the whole scene with large eyes, looked over at the girl. "Easy, every Homunculus has a place that's a weak point. Strike there and they'll die."

She nodded, not having a clue of how to find it. But before her thoughts could continue too much farther, Gluttony ran to Ed and struck him with his fist, then bit into his side.

"Ed!" she yelled running over to him, but Gluttony hit her hard as well and she went flying, and collided with a wall.

She got up a little shaken, and slammed her hands to the floor, bright blue light escaping. A giant hole appeared in the floor and tons of vines, stuck to the floor, appeared under Gluttony, and wrapped around him, keeping him frozen.

He struggled under the massive vines, but they only got tighter and tighter. She ran over to Ed. "Are you okay?"

Ed nodded and stood up, a little blood dripping from his side. His arm was still shaped as a dagger and he walked back towards Gluttony. "You're all tied up now, and we can cut apart every part of you until we find your weakness, so tell us where the stone is…"

X

Al and Winry sat in the hotel room, hoping that Ash and Ed were okay. A sleeping Travis still lied on Al's bed, and both of the teens were surprised that the little boy hadn't awoken yet.

"Al, don't you think it's a little strange that you just found this boy?" asked Winry, watching the boy.

Al nodded, "It gets even stranger, people are running down the streets screaming about demons."

Winry gasped, "Demons? Why would people say that?"

He shrugged, and they continued to talk. Travis peeked open one of his eyes and watched them, not even testing to breathe wrong.

He smiled to himself and closed both his eyes, and settled back into the bed. "This plan is going along nicely," he thought to himself and then got quiet, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation of the teens in front of him.

Winry stood up and walked to the window. "You think Ed and Ash are okay?" she asked. Al nodded, "They can take care of themselves and if they need help they'll tell us."

Winry nodded, staring at the ground, "I…I kinda don't like that girl. I'm sorry to say that because she's nice but…"

"But he loves her?" asked Al…

X

Gluttony smirked as Ed cut at his forehead, deciding to work his way down. "If I told you about the stone, you wouldn't believe me…"

"Try us!" Ash tested, hoping this would convince him to answer. He snickered, "No, I'll just leave you all guessing."

Ed slashed again, this time aiming at the neck, but just like last time, it failed.

"Find Colt and ask her, she has more right to tell you than I do," Gluttony replied, then clapped his palms together and disappeared.

Ash stamped her foot on the ground and sighed, "It's like a wild goose chase!"

"Don't worry Ash," Ed comforted. "We'll find her and find out all about the stone and Trey."

She nodded, "Let's go…"

X (A/N: I wrote out all about the search for Colton but it was really boring so I cut it out and just put in the end.)

After an hour of searching she and Ed came into the last room and looked around. Everything was covered in dust and the furniture was all covered in thick white sheets.

Ed tried to turn on the lights but although he flipped the switch the light never came on. "I think the fuse may be out…" which was weird, because Colton did turn on all the lights.

She took a step into the room and heard a voice, "About time you found me Ashton; did Gluttony slow you down?"

Ed walked in and stood in front of her. "Tell us about Trey and the stone now or I'll kill you."

"Slow down Full Metal, and let me talk to your girlfriend."

She felt the heat rise to her head, "Leave Ed out of this and tell me where the stone is. And what does my father have to do with anything?"

Ed still stood in front of her, one hand holding hers. She blushed a little at how protective he was, but didn't say anything.

Ed let his mechanical arm (not the arm of the hand holding Ash's) change into a dagger and held it up a little.

"You don't scare me Full Metal," Colt replied, taking a step closer to the two of them. Ed pushed Ash back a little and glared at Colt.

"Tell us about the Philosopher's Stone now Colton!" she yelled, pushing past Ed and walking towards her sister.

Colton smiled, "Fine Ashton. What do you want to know?"

Ed walked back in front of her, making sure he stood between her and her sister the whole time. "Where is it?" he asked.

Colton laughed, "You mean you don't know? Oh this is priceless!"

"Answer already!"

Colton pushed Ed out of the way and walked over to Ash. She grabbed a piece of her hair between two of her fingers and smiled. "The Philosopher's Stone… is your heart…"

X

_I love writing cliffies but I hate how it makes you guys feel! Anyway, what does Colton mean about the stone, and about Ash's father? And how is her and Ed's relationship going to be effected by it? Find out soon!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	12. The Philosopher's Stone

_Disclaimer: Taunt me why don't you! (Cries) I don't own it!_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay from chapter 11 to chapter 12, I started a new story and was updating it. Anyway I would like reviews please! Please! Oh and don't worry, more Ed/Ash fluffiness in this chapter (little in this chapter-more in the next) and the next chapter so stick with me!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 12: The Philosopher's Stone

"My heart?" Ash said, staring at the girl in front of her. "Yeah right Colton, stop lying and just tell me the truth."

Her sister smiled and laughed. "Oh Ashton, you were never gullible. Too bad what I speak is true…"

Ed stared at Ash. "No, it can't be…it can't be true…" he whispered, his eyes huge. The very stone he had been searching for since he was eleven was the heart of the only girl he had ever loved.

Colton smiled, which soon changed to an evil smirk. "Guess I should fill you in, huh little sister."

Her little sister rolled her eyes, "that would be nice." She still didn't believe her. How could the stone be her heart?

"I was almost two when you were born, but Trey told me this story not too long ago. You see, when you were born you came two months early, and you were way too small. The doctors said they had tried everything, and that you wouldn't live because you had a very weak heart that wasn't pumping enough blood and they couldn't find a donor for you when you were so little. Trey wouldn't stand for this and locked himself in his lab for a long time; finally he came out with the solution. It was a small red stone.

"He asked if he may take you home, even though you were very sick, and the doctors felt bad for our parents and let you come home. He took you down to his lab and performed surgery on you; making the stone your heart. And it worked! You lived…"

Colton finally stopped and looked up at Ash and the alchemist beside her. Ash glared at her, "Well then, what does that mean? If Ed needs the stone, will he have to take it from me? Would it kill me?" she asked in a un scared voice, still in a melancholy manner that showed she didn't believe her sister.

Ed pushed her back a little. "Don't worry about it Ash, let's just go. Come on, let's get outta here!" he whispered, but the girl didn't budge.

"So Father created the Philosopher's Stone?" She asked, wondering if this was one of the things Colt had brought up earlier about her father.

She nodded, "Yes, and he created that chimera too. Surprisingly, even though it has a small form and looks like a puppy; it was created almost thirty years ago! Also…it's the first chimera ever made!"

Ash start feeling nauseated and her head was pounded. "_Yes it's true Ashton. I created the first chimera. The Philosopher's Stone is your heart. Will you give Edward your heart, when he's been lying to you this whole time?"_

The voices had come back! And they were louder than usual. She started swaying and grabbed Ed's arm for balance, but started to fall. He caught her and she looked up into his golden eyes, before everything went black…

X

She woke up a little later in Ed's strong arms. She stirred a little and he looked down at her. "Hey, you're finally up," he smiled. Ash really loves his smile.

Her head felt like it was going to explode. She looked around and noticed that she was back outside, the stars gently twinkling against the black velvet sky.

"What happened?" she asked, and Ed smiled as he put her down. It took her a minute to find her footing, and she wobbled a little at first, but Ed grabbed her hand and steadied her. Only, he didn't let go once she found her footing.

Ash blushed as he held her hand. "After you fainted, Colt just stared at me for a minute and told me to give up on the Philosopher's Stone or lose you. Then she disappeared and I carried you out here… Arkilus is here too."

"Arkilus! Oh it's so good to see you!" she hugged the chimera, and then turned towards Ed. "All the way out here? We must be like a mile from that house…" she replied. Ed blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

She smiled, "Well thank you." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Ed started blushing deeper and smirked. "Did you hear those voices again?"

She nodded, "And I found out who they're from. They're from my father…"

He gasped… "How do you know?" he asked, his golden pools growing bigger. She shrugged. "It's what he said. He said "I created the Philosopher's Stone" so it has to be my father…"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Weird…" and Ash nodded. Then a memory from something her father said came back. "Ed, my father said to me, when he was sending me those weird voices, he said you had been lying to me… have you?"

Ed stared at his feet, which confirmed her suspicions. "Have you?" she asked again, and the alchemist nodded.

"I'm sorry Ash; I just didn't know how to tell you…" He whispered, and her heart had a tug at it.

"What were you lying about?" She asked, wanting an answer out of Full Metal. She couldn't believe this.

Ed pulled off his jacket and handed it to her, which she draped over one arm. He also pulled off his black long sleeve over shirt thing and held it in his real hand.

He began to move his auto-mail arm. "I got this arm when I was eleven. My mother died and Al and I were pretty good at alchemy. We got a crazy plan to try a human transmutation and bring her back to life. We got everything that made up a human body, every element, but the transmutation went wrong. In the process, I lost an arm and a leg, and Al…well he lost his whole body. In the nick of time I was able to attach his soul to a suit of armor. That's why he travels around in a suit of armor-he has no body. Winry gave me the auto-mail and that's why we search for the Philosopher's Stone-so we can get our bodies back…"

Ash stopped breathing for a few seconds, but soon regained her voice. "I'm…so sorry Ed…" she whispered, his life had been so hard.

"It's not your fault," was all he said as a reply. But really, she thought it was. The stone he had devoted most of his life to finding was her heart.

"There's no other way to find the Philosopher's Stone is there?" she asked, and Ed shook his head. "There's only one stone…"

Ash sighed as she walked under the starlight-"this always happens to me! Just when I get close to someone, something happens to scare them away. I can't lose him like everyone else," she thought.

"One stone?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes. She hugged the boy, throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Ed?" she said, whispering as she tried to hold back the tears.

He stroked her hair down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry please… It tears me up when you cry…"

She wasn't crying, but boy it became hard to hold it in. "I'm so sorry Ed…So sorry…"

He lifted her head up and softly kissed her. "Don't be, it'll be okay. We'll figure something out…"

She kissed him again and finally dislodged herself from him. "Let's go back to the hotel…"

X

Colton stared ahead of her at Lust. "You failed again; I hope Envy is doing his part right." She said her voice angry.

Lust looked away from Colt, getting really annoying. "Sorry ma'am."

"Damn right you better be sorry! Now go think up another plan and don't screw up this time!"

She turned away and walked towards her room. "I won't let my sister get away, no way! I'll get her!"

X

Winry smiled when she saw Ash and Ed walk into the hotel room together, but her eyes grew huge when she saw the chimera. "What's that?"

Al rushed over to her and hugged her and Arkilus. "You're alright! Thank God!" Then he realized what he was doing and backed up.

Travis was still sleeping; it had been almost a whole day. Ash stared at him and then back to Al. "Has he awoken at all?"

Al shook his head, and Ash remembered how Ed told her about him being bodiless. Ed walked over to his brother.

"Take your head off Al," he said. Al looked at him and then back to Ash and sighed. He pulled the helmet off and she stared at him- there wasn't a body!

"So you guys really are looking for the Philosopher's Stone…" she said, her voice dieing out. She looked up at Ed for a moment then back at her feet.

Al walked over to the sad girl, after reattaching his head, "What's wrong Ash?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Al," was all she could say.

Al looked at Ed, who finally broke the silence enveloping over the group. "Al, I'm sorry, but we can't get your body back…"

X

_What is Ash going to do? She's keeping her best friends from the thing they really need! How will the boys get the Philosopher's Stone now? Oh, and Ed has a little surprise for her? What is it? What's if for? Find out next chapter!_

_Chapter 13: The Surprise_

_Fox Kitsune_


	13. The Surprise

_Disclaimer: I own: Ash, Arkilus, Colt, Travis, Trey and Donna. That's it!_

_Author's Note: I just realized how many characters I added to this story. Lol, anyway, thank you all who have been reviewing. Still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but probably not more than about 18. Anyway, thanks for everything! REVIEW! _

_Also, I was reading through the terms and conditions thing and I noticed how fanfiction doesn't allow stories in second person (you) format. So sorry to say I have to redo my chapters and use Ash and she. Sorry for this! Hope I don't lose readers! _

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 13: The Surprise

"What do you mean? Won't be able to get my body back? Why not?" Al asked, looking from Ash to Ed and back to Ash. She looked down at her feet, then back to Al.

Ed put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We can't get your body back Al, we just can't…"

"Why not brother?" Al asked, taking a step towards his older brother.

Ash stared at her feet, "Because of me!"

Everyone turned towards her and she felt her heart start to break. "I…I have the Philosopher's Stone."

Al smiled, "That's great! Wait-then why are you so sad?" He walked over to Ash and put a hand on her other shoulder.

She couldn't say anything; she had to sit down. She sat down on the unoccupied bed and put her head in the palm of her hands and her elbows on her knees. "I'm… sorry Al. Really I am."

Al looked to his brother for an explanation, and Ed dragged him away. "Listen…I'll explain later. The topic is still hurtful to Ash." Al nodded and joined up with the group again.

X

That night Ash slept on the couch in the boys' room. Travis had awoken right before everyone had gone to bed, and suddenly just disappeared. It was really weird. But she didn't worry about it anymore; she was sound asleep on the comfy couch.

Ed slept in his bed, Al in his, and Winry slept on a pull out bed ordered for the room. Yes four people bunking in one room was crowded, but it didn't matter.

Ash woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and almost screamed, but covered her mouth in time. She waited a second before trying to breathe. Finally when her breath came back, it was irregular. She subsided her heavy breathing and laid back down, but jumped up again when she saw a shadow in front of her. She was about to scream but his hand covered her mouth.

"It's okay Ash, it's me: Ed." Said the shadowy figure, and he released Ash's mouth. She sat up, her eyes now accustomed to the dark and smiled.

"What's up Ed?" She asked, in a whisper, so she didn't wake the others.

Ed smiled at her, or at least it appeared that way, unless it was just the shadows playing with her. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, also in a whisper.

The teenage girl nodded, "I'm okay, it wasn't anything bad. Go back to sleep k?" She said, then lied back down, hoping this would make the alchemist go back to bed.

But he just stood there, watching her as she lied down. "What?" she asked, and he sat down on the couch beside her, not even caring that he was in nothing but his boxers.

Ash sat back up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I just wanna make sure that you can get back to sleep…"

"So you're gonna watch me all night?"

He smiled, "If that is what it takes."

Ash sighed and lied back down, scooting over to one side of the couch (A/N: it was a pull out couch, a twin sized.) "Wanna lay down?"

Ed looked at the girl with big eyes. "What?" he asked, but she had sat back up and put one finger over his lips. "Wanna lay down? If you're gonna watch me all night, you should at least be comfortable. Right?"

He nodded slightly and got under the blanket next to Ash.

"Goodnight."

X

Ed awoke the next morning and looked around, then couldn't breathe for a moment when he saw himself laying next to Ash. He looked around the room. "Thank God everyone is still asleep, I'd never live that one down…" he thought to himself.

He stood up and stretched, before recovering the girl on the couch, and went back to his own bed. It was probably seven thirty.

But he couldn't go back to sleep so he let his mind wander. "Wait-today is June 26. Colt said something yesterday after Ash was knocked out about today…"

"_Do you recall what tomorrow is, Full Metal?" asked Colt, staring at the blonde boy in front of her._

_He shook his head. "Should I?"_

_She smirked. "Tomorrow is-"_

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" He thought angrily to himself.

X

Ash awoke at nine thirty and looked around. Ed, Al, and Winry were all already up, and watching an anime on television.

She stretched. "Good morning guys. What's up?"

"Nothing," Ed replied, looking over at her and smiling for a moment. "Just watching anime," the younger brother added.

She smiled and got up to get some cereal. "Anyone hungry?" she asked, but everyone shook their heads.

"Whatever…I'm gonna go take a shower."

X

"Everyone understand the plan?" whispered Ed, and Al and Winry nodded.

"So what time do you want to me leave with her?" Winry asked, still a little mad at this whole plan. Ed was being too nice to Ash.

Ed looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost ten. "At about eleven. Take her to lunch first since Al and I will be shopping. Then just kinda take her shopping and stuff until I call you. Ok?"

Winry nodded. This seemed like a good way to meet Ash, since Winry had never really liked her.

"Thanks Winry!"

X

Ash walked out of the bathroom, her hair dripping slightly and saw that everyone else was dressed. "Hey guys, ya'll got any plans?"

Ed and Al shook their heads but Winry hurried over to Ash. "Hey Ash, how about we go eat lunch and go shop? I mean, we got off on the wrong foot and all before and I want us to hang out before I have to go home…"

She put on sad eyes and Ash just nodded. "Wonder why she's suddenly being so nice…I thought she hated me…" she thought.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Sure, it'll be fun."

The two girls finished getting ready and bid farewell to the brothers, hurrying towards Cattle Baron…

(A/N: I don't know if they have Cattle Baron's there but they do now!)

They sat down at their tables a few moments later, but both decided to order the salad bar. (A/N: I love Cattle Baron, because they have my two favorite foods-fruit salad and chocolate moose.)

X

An hour later they left the busy restaurant and decided to head to the mall. The first shop they went into was Walden Books.

About thirty minutes later Winry got a call on her cell and saw her I.M. It said. "Winry, everything is ready. Bring Ash back."

Winry grabbed Ash's hand and dragged her away from the shop. "Come on; we have to get back to the hotel, it's an emergency!"

X

They walked into the hotel room and Ash gasped. The whole room was decorated with blue and red streamers and a big banner that was hand painted, obviously by Ed because he had paint on his cheek, that said "Happy Birthday Ash!" in big silver letters.

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say…" Ash said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" She asked finally, and Ed smiled.

He walked over to her, "You don't think I'd forget my friend's birthday did you?"

Al smiled and walked over to the radio and turned it to the nearest station. It was a dance/hip hop/ rap/rock station, so everyone just decided to leave it there. (A/N: can you imagine that station? I can't…)

Al and Winry started dancing so Ed grabbed Ash and took her to the middle of the room where they started dancing around each other.

A little while later, Al decided to go to 7-11 and get some drinks, and Winry went with him.

"Ed…why did you do all this for me?" Ash asked, and Ed sat down on the bed beside her.

He smiled, "You should know why. Because I love you."

Ash blushed; he had told her that only once, during the game of truth. She smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and softly kissed her, but the kiss only lasted for a few seconds. "I love you too."

X

_Kinda corny chapter I know, but it added fluff. Don't hate me too much for the delay between chapter 12 and 13, I had to repost every other chapter and it took awhile. I'm sorry for this bad chapter it sucked, but please review anyway!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. Also, this chapter sux cuz it's like 2 in the morning here and I'm still working on it. I know it sux but please bear with me!_


	14. Feuding Hearts

_Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers…it hasn't changed._

_Author's Note: Hey guys, since my big lapse between chapter 12 and 13 and the sucky content of chapter 13, I'm posting chapter 14 today. Please don't hate me too much for all the changes this story has had, I'm working my hardest to make this story the best I can._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 14: Feuding Hearts

"What?" asked Ash, staring at the blonde girl in front of her. Al and Ed also looked at Winry through giant eyes.

She sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but it's my time to go back home…Grandma will need my help at our shop and I've been away long enough. I'm sad to leave, but I'll see you again."

Everyone nodded and promised to see Winry to the train station. The trip there was short and Ash for once, didn't want Winry to leave. "We just started understanding each other…now she's leaving."

When they got to the train station, they decided to wait with Winry until her train came. "Ash, make sure Ed doesn't do anything to reckless to his auto mail."

Ash nodded and Ed sighed and shook his head. "If only you'd worry about my human parts too."

"That's Ash's job now," she said, winking at Ash. Both Ash and Ed blushed and Al and Winry laughed.

Her train came only a few minutes later, and they all bid farewell to their auto mail loving friend.

X

They all arrived back at the hotel only half an hour later. "I miss her already," Ash confessed.

"She has a way of growing on people," Ed replied, and Ash wanted to glare at him. He saw the look in her eyes and put his hands up in defense. "Not like that! I mean that she's a good friend."

It really surprised Ed how they hadn't had a mission in forever, and when he confronted Al about it, Al replied:

"Mustang said that our mission right now is to help Ash with her sister and the voices and stuff. He's reassigned all our missions to other military personnel."

Ash walked over to the two guys on Ed's bed. "Am I keeping you from anything? Because now that I've found out about my father and stuff, you guys can go back to being in the military and looking for the stone-" she cut herself off.

She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "No you can't…you never can get the stone now."

Al looked up at Ash with a confused look. "What do you mean Ash? No one ever got around to telling me the story."

"I'm the reason you won't be able to get your body back Al…you see…my father created the Philosopher's Stone when I was very, very little. He used it because I was dieing of heart problems and it became my new heart. Do you get it? The Philosopher's Stone is my heart. I'd have to die so that you guys could use it…"

Al gasped and looked to Ed, who looked at his feet. "I'm going for a walk," Ash said suddenly, getting up and walking out the hotel room door before anyone could say a word. Arkilus scampered after her.

"Should we go after her brother?" Al asked, but Ed shook his head. "Let her think about things by herself. If she's not back pretty soon then we'll go look for her."

X

Ash wandered down the streets, Arkilus right behind her. It was almost ten o'clock at night now, and it was getting pretty dark. Most people were inside for the night, but Ash walked anyway, just walking straight, no destination in mind.

"What should I do? It's obvious…I should let Ed have the Philosopher's Stone so he and Al can have normal lives again. I don't deserve it anyway…"

"_But you love him,"_ mimicked the little voice in her head. She shook it away. "So?"

"_So, you're really okay with him stealing your heart. You know if you give it to him, you'll never be able to see him again."_

Ash shook the thoughts away again, before arguing with herself again, "People that love someone, always put the person they love in front of themselves."

She sat down on a bench in the park and watched the stars come out. She sighed to herself and let it float away in the breeze. "I love him…what should I do?" she asked herself rhetorically.

Then she noticed the time and decided to start heading back to the boys. "Whatever happens, I'll make sure it's best for Ed."

X

Al stared at his brother. "This is a joke right? Tell me it is brother…"

Ed shook his head. "I'm sorry Al," he let his voice drown out.

"Well, then we can't get our bodies back brother. I won't let Ash give up her heart for us," Al retorted, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It'd been four years-four years they had been looking for that blasted stone. Well, the search was over now, and they would never get their bodies back…

Ed looked to the floor. "Brother?" Al asked, Ed looked up at him. "Do you love her?"

Ed stared at his brother for a second then looked away. "Yes Al…I do. I'm worried about what is going to happen. If Mustang discovers this all out, he might reassign us and we'll have to leave her."

Al thought for a moment, and then replied, "Well, now that we found out about the Philosopher's Stone, what's keeping you from quitting the military?"

"Because Al. Although I hate the military and being a dog of them, they give us food and places to stay for our missions. How can we make a living without them?"

X

Colt sat in the Homunculi's house, waiting for Envy to get back. When he came back she smiled at him. "What did you find out?"

"Turns out that Full Metal really does love your little sister…and Al and Winry are jealous…and Ash is thinking about giving her heart to the Elric brothers so they can get their bodies back," replied the Homunculi.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked herself rhetorically. "Well, that just means we'll have to get it back before she can give it away."

Lust walked into the room with the others and handed the readouts from the lab to Colt. "Here's all the information on that mutt Ash carries around."

"A little late now, isn't it. Since they got it back… You guys stay here and keep working. I'm going to pay my sister a final visit…"

X

Ash walked back into the hotel room and lied down on the couch. She didn't say a word to either of her friends, but instead let her eyes flicker closed. She wasn't going to sleep, but at least if she acted like it, no one would question her.

But then her head started to hurt and she gripped it.

"_I can't believe you, my daughter. You really aren't going to let yourself get killed just for those boys are you? Not after all the work I did to keep you alive…"_

The voice faded and pictures of Ed flickered through her mind. She shook her head and they disappeared, and her head stopped hurting. "That's true. Father did do all that work to keep me alive. If I would've died when I was a baby and Father never created the Philosopher's Stone, he'd still be alive, and Mother too," she thought.

She looked up and saw Ed looking down at her. "Are you okay Ash? Did you hear voices again?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, but I'm fine. Thanks Ed." She replied, looking away from the boy. His golden orbs re-attracted her attention though.

Ed sat down next to her, Al was already asleep. "I wanted to ask you if you are okay." He said, and Ash nodded. "I'm fine, just deep in thought…"

"Can I ask about what?" replied the boy, and she looked at her feet.

"My heart," she replied, then continued before he could add anything in. "I already gave it to you…in expression, when I said I loved you. And I want you and Al to be happy…"

Ed put a finger to her lips, "I'm happy with you."

But someone busted through the door and both of the teenagers' attention turned to the girl. It was Colt!

"Well, well, well, sorry to break up a little love moment, but my sister has something that I need!"

Ed jumped up and Ash got up behind him. "Back off Colton!" she yelled.

"Not until you give me the Philosopher's Stone, my dear imoutou. Only then will I leave Ed and Al alone. I never thought you, of all people, would give your heart so foolishly."

Ash snickered. "You never think at all!"

"You'll pay for that one little sis!" She said, then teleported so she was behind Ash and knocked her to the floor, holding a bloody dagger to her throat…

X

_What is Ash going to do? Will Colt get the stone or does Ed have other plans? How will Ed and Al get their bodies back without the stone?_

_REVIEW! Cuz if you're here, you've obviously read._

_Fox Kitsune_


	15. Ed's Fight For Love

_Disclaimer: You figured it out, I really wrote Full Metal Alchemist and sold it to someone… No I don't own it!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, if this story goes as planned there will be eighteen chapters… yes so these last chapters will probably contain a lot of information…not sure yet. Lol, jk, of course I know, I'm the authoress. Anyway, so review and I'll make the chapters long and more interesting. I'm hoping to get fifty reviews by the time this story is finished so please review!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 15: Ed's Fight for Love

Ash squirmed a little under her sister's hold, but felt the blade press against her flesh and stopped squirming. The blade gave her a scratch that started bleeding.

Ed ran over to the girl and transformed his mechanical arm into a dagger. He stabbed Colt in the back, and the dagger went all the way through her stomach.

Colt jumped off the girl, and Ash aimed a round house kick at her older sister's ankles. The kick met Colt's ankles and knocked her to the ground.

Ed helped Ash up and pushed her towards the other side of the room. Al caught her and made sure she sat down and wasn't going to get up before he ran over to his brother to help.

"No Al…this fight is between Colton and me. Please just watch Ash and make sure she's okay," Ed argued, not letting his brother fight.

Al was about to say something back but Colt was getting impatient and slashed at Ed with her dagger. Ed held up his mechanical arm just in time to fend off the attack.

He dashed towards the girl, arm raised, and tried again to attack her, but Colt nimbly dodged it and landed next to Al.

Al got in front of Ash and got into a fighting stance. Colt aimed a kick at his head in order to knock off the helmet, but Al put his arm up to block, then kicked Colt in the stomach.

She staggered back a few steps, but had an idea. She teleported over to Ash before anyone could do anything and picked her up. Ash struggled in her sister's grip but soon Colt teleported again…this time just to the other side of the room.

When Ed and Al saw the girls again, they had to double take… Colt had disguised herself as Ash, and now they both looked exactly the same.

"So it was you before! You were the one that disguised yourself as Ash awhile back!" Al said. Ed took a step towards the two girls, looking them both over.

"Ash…tell me who you are," Ed said, his voice soft. He had a good idea on which one she was, but everything about the two of them looked the same. Colt really was a Homunculi!

Both girls opened their mouths, but no sound came out. "Brother…Colt has made it impossible for either of them to talk!"

Ed cursed under his breath and looked at the girls. After a few seconds he walked to the one on the left and stabbed her with his dagger.

Colt transformed herself back as the mechanical weapon slashed her. She smirked, "How did you know?"

"You didn't have the sparkle in your eyes that I see in Ash's all the time, and you aren't her. I don't have to go to cheap tricks to beat you!" Ed replied, his arm transforming back. He clapped his hands together then pushed them to the floor.

Little did he know that Ash was using her alchemy at the same time. Vines came out of the floor and wrapped around Colt, like they had done to Gluttony, but made sure this time that they were escape proof.

Ed looked up from his alchemy and to Ash. "Ash!" he said, as if telling her to stay out of this and go back to Al, but Ash wouldn't hear it.

"I'm not gonna sit here like a damsel in distress, and she's my sister, it's my fault that she's here…" Ash replied, tightening the grip of the vines around her sister.

Ed tried to retort, but finally gave up and picked up the sword he had just created. He slashed at Colt, cutting her deeply across the chest.

Ash fell to the ground, suddenly though, grabbing her head in her hands. The vines disappeared suddenly and Colt was free!

Al rushed over to Ash and knelt down beside her, trying to find out what was wrong. Her face was ghostly white and her hair, which was down, was floating behind her like she was in a wind storm. She sat on her knees, her hands on the ground, trying to keep herself up.

Ed looked over at the girl he loved and saw her, now laying on the ground on her side, her hair sprawled around her, her face so white it looked the color of snow.

He pushed the on-coming Colt away and made a mad dash for Ash. "Ash, Ash are you okay?" he asked, staring down at her. She didn't move, and her eyes were closed.

Al saw his brother and decided to take care of Colt and make sure she didn't attack either of them. He got up and rushed over to Colt, who was trying to get to Ed.

He aimed a kick for her head, which met its target and knocked her off her feet. (A/N: usually a kick wouldn't do that to Colt but remember Al is in a suit of armor.)

She met with the floor then jumped back up and glared at the armored boy.

On the other side of the room, Ed was hunched down next to Ash, who still hadn't moved at all since he'd been there.

He flipped her to her back and put his head on her chest to listen for her heart. Once he heard it he smiled, but then realized what he was doing and jumped up, magenta cheeked and heavy breathing.

She was breathing, but just barely, and she was cold. He didn't know what to do…how could he help her?

X

Al fell to the ground after receiving a huge blow and knew some of his armor was bent. In a way, this was a fair but weird fight; neither of them could feel pain.

He glanced over every now and then to Ash, and saw that Ed was still sitting there, and Ash hadn't moved. It was strange: she was using alchemy one second and on the ground the next…

Al looked back towards Colt and saw her walking slowly towards him, an evil smirk plastered on her face. He backed away a little, wishing this girl would just leave. Then she teleported over to her sister.

Ed jumped up to defend the fallen girl, but Colt smirked. "Don't worry Full Metal, I won't hurt her," she spoke for the first time in forever.

Ed still didn't move but Colt pushed past him and bent by her sister's side. "I'll be back Ashton, and I'll have the stone too," then she disappeared.

Al walked over to Ed and Ash and stood by his brother. "Brother…how is she?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders, staring down at her lifeless body. (A/N: not as in dead lifeless, but not moving lifeless.)

Al nodded, obviously hurt. "Is she cold?"

The older brother felt her head again and nodded.

"We have to get her to the hospital!"

X

Al and Ed waited in the waiting room in the hospital. Al sat down calmly, but Ed was pacing back and forth, pacing holes in the floor.

"What is taking so damn long? They should've been done an hour ago…" Ed complained under his breath.

"Brother calm down…it'll be okay, you don't want them to rush too much. They might make mistakes," replied the suit of armor.

Finally, after about two hours of waiting, a doctor came out and walked over to them. "Are you here for Ashton McNill?" Both boys nodded and the doctor smiled.

"You can see her now if you want," he said, then added, "I'll take you there."

Both boys jumped up and followed the doctor to a far room.

They walked inside and saw a sad sight; Ash laid in the hospital bed, her face whiter than before, her hair was flowing around her, and sticking to her forehead from the sweat, but when Ed felt her head found out she was freezing still.

The doctor left them in there with her all alone.

"How is she brother?" asked Al, sitting on a chair by her bed.

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "She seems worse…I don't understand…they didn't help her at all!"

He flung his hands on the desk in frustration then heard her weak voice meekly whisper:

"Ed…Ed…where are you? Ed! Don't leave me Ed!"

Ed looked back at her and saw Al looking at her as well. He ran over to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm right here…I'll stay right here no matter what…" he replied to the sleeping girl.

But suddenly her breathing slowed down and Ed began to panic, but it started up again.

The doctor came back a few seconds later. "How is she doc?" asked Ed, staring at her.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and somehow found his shoes entertaining. He didn't reply for the longest time and it was making Ed furious!

"She's…dieing…"

X

_OMG! ASH IS DIEING! No one kill me, there are still several more chapters to go, so no one knows what will happen…except me…review and I'll update faster!_

_REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	16. Clouded Head

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 16 of LIA, I'm really going to miss this story…it's ending so fast. :( Well, there's still more chapters to come so I'll enjoy making those last ones too. Anyway, you'll find out what's wrong with Ash in the next chapter, and also find out how Ed and Al are going to get their bodies back…will they take Ash's life? Find out!_

_**Warning**- there is violence and a scene with lots of blood and stuff! Warning you now so expect it!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 16: Clouded Head

"What?" asked Ed, staring at the lifeless girl in her bed. His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. This couldn't be happening…people who loved each other were supposed to be together…weren't they?

Al put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry brother…she'll be okay," he tried to assure his older brother, but even he was deathly afraid.

The doctor, on the other hand, didn't even look at the boys, for his shoes were still very entertaining to him obviously. "I'm sorry…we can't figure out what's wrong with her, and she's fading very quickly. I wish there was something we could do…"

Ed bawled up the sheet in his fist, unable to even look at Ash anymore.

"I'll leave you alone with her. Come find me when you're done," the doctor instructed, then left the room, still staring at his shoes. Ed didn't say another word since 'what?', he just stayed quiet and looked upon her pale face.

Al saw how hurt his brother was and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna wait outside…" he said, then left before Ed could get a word in. Ed looked towards the door, then back towards Ash. He touched her cheek with the back of his real hand and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I won't let you die Ash… I promise you I won't. Please don't leave…" Ed looked away, his hand still on her cheek.

He stared at the floor away from her but jumped when he felt something on his hand. He looked back towards Ash and smiled when he saw her hand on his. "Ed?" she asked, her voice scratchy and groggy.

"Yes Ash, I'm here!" he replied happily, staring down at the girl. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at him.

But suddenly, her eyes changed to silver, and she drew her hand away from him and pushed him away, before getting up from the bed and walking out the door.

Ed watched her walk away, confusion ringing through his head. "Ash?" he asked, before running out the door and following her…

X

Colt went back to the Homunculus' house and flopped down on a chair. Gluttony looked over at her with a slight glare. "Where's the stone?"

"With the girl you buffoon! You've given up on me already?" she snapped back, obviously in a very bad mood.

Gluttony put up his hands in defense. "Of course not, Miss Colt… I was just wondering if you had gotten the stone."

Envy and Lust walked into the room and Lust and Colt glared at each other for a slight minute.

"I don't think she's even going to get us the stone," Lust thought, but didn't let that shine through. She and Colt had had some rocky moments, and yes, they didn't like each other much.

"Do you have a plan?" Lust asked Colt, just waiting for her reply.

Colt scoffed. "Of course I do! Something is happening to Ash at this moment, so obviously she should be easier to kill. What we need to do is attack together…so that the brothers have a harder time protecting her…"

X

Al sat on a bench in the waiting room-he couldn't say in that hospital room with Ash for a second longer-it was hurting him so much. He sighed and placed his forehead in his hands, but jerked up when he saw some girl walk by.

"Ash?" he asked himself. How was it possible? One minute she had been in a coma and the next she was walking down the halls with her head held high.

He was shocked, but then saw his brother chasing after her and jumped up after him.

"Al…something's wrong with Ash. I can tell! We gotta catch her!" Al's older brother called to him.

Al nodded, how hard could this be? She was walking calmly down the halls…if they were running they could easily catch her. But as he watched his brother and continued to run with him, he understood why his brother was so frantic.

Ash had some kind of barrier around her, and even though she walked, the brothers couldn't catch her-it was like they were moving in slow motion.

Her hair was down, and flowing behind her like she was walking against a windstorm, her hospital gown (A/N: which wasn't open in the back I might add) was also blowing frantically behind her. Her eyes were silver and piercing, and unlike the ones the Elrics usually saw on her.

By now, the doctors were chasing her too, but they still didn't get even remotely close to the girl. Once she made it outside, all the doctors gave up and went back to their normal patients.

Ed and Al, on the other hand, kept chasing Ash, running as fast as they could. But when she was about seven yards outside, she suddenly just jumped into the air and the wind carried her away…

X

Ed slammed the hotel door behind him, practically ripping it off its hinges. Al scooted away from his brother in fear of his life, and steam was practically coming out of the alchemist's ears.

"She got away! Dammit Al! She's deathly sick! If she doesn't get help she's gonna die!" Ed yelled at no one in particular. He flung himself on the bed and laid his head in the pillow, trying to keep from screaming and crying at the same time.

Al sat on the bed beside his brother and patted his back. "She'll be okay…she's got the Philosopher's Stone guarding her after all. Right?"

Ed nodded, "But who knows if the Philosopher's Stone will save human lives…it did for her once but maybe it won't react since it's being used as a heart and not for the potential it possesses."

Al looked to the floor, "That's a good point brother. But I promise you we'll get her in time."

Suddenly the door burst open and in rushed Colt, covered from neck to foot in black clothing. Her long hair, which was usually braided, was tied up into a tight bun/knot. Her eyes cut through them like glass.

"Where is she? Where's my imoutou?" asked the angry Colt. Ed jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"You know what? I'm damn well sick of all you barging in and screwing with us. You're not going to get the stone so back the fuck off! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today!"

Colt snickered. "What a stupid thing to say Full Metal. And besides, you aren't just dealing with me…you're dealing with all of us!"

The rest of the Homunculus entered the room, glaring and smirking at the Elrics. It was an unfair fight…a two on four fight.

Ed and Al both got into fighting stances, and Gluttony immediately rushed for the younger of the two brothers. Al jumped back in time, just avoiding Gluttony's mouth, which was ready to bite.

Envy decided to attack Al too, remembering what Colt had told them-Colt and Ed were fighting, and Gluttony and Envy were to finish off Al. If they for any reason failed, Lust would step in to take their place.

Al hit Envy over the head really roughly, and he fell to the ground knocked out. Gluttony then rushed towards him, now twice as mad as before. He tried biting the young alchemist, only to discover that the metal around Al's body wasn't a smart thing to bite.

Over with Ed and Colt, it was apparent that Colt had the upper hand, but Ed was so pissed off about what happened to Ash, that he was fighting with everything he had-and even with power he didn't know he had.

His arm was a dagger, and he swung widely at Colt, hoping to fend her off for good.

She dodged his attacks easily, and managed to punch him in the cheek. "Don't fight with a clouded head Full Metal. I believe this has something to do with my younger sister, yes?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, swinging wildly again, this time managing to cut her right across the neck, a deep and long gash that obviously severely wounded her.

She fell to her knees, now covered in her own blood. Her eyes were growing cloudy. She put her hands up to cover the wound and drew them back to find blood all over them. Although Ed hadn't intended to, he had got her in a vital area, and she was now bleeding non-stop.

The rest of the Homunculus realized this as well and disappeared suddenly, leaving Colt all alone.

Ed and Al didn't want to watch either, it was tearing Ed apart. He was so angry about Ash that he had been fighting with a clouded head. That clouded head had made him kill someone.

He ran out of the room, Al right behind him. They didn't look back at Colt; there was nothing there that they wanted to see. They raced down the hotel halls, trying to just get out of that place.

They ran outside and saw a girl lying on a bench in front of the hotel. Her hair was dark black, really dark, and her skin was so white she blended in with the clouds overhead. Her eyes were cloudy, but the color of amber was still apparent in them.

"ASH!" Ed yelled, and ran over to her. Her eyes closed for a moment, then flickered open.

"Ed?" she asked, staring at the boy in front of her with eyes squinting as if she was blind. She lifted her hand and took his, the auto mail one.

"I'm so happy to see you," she chocked out, her eyes getting cloudier.

Ed held back tears. "Ash…you're still dieing aren't you?"

X

_Okay, the next chapter will reveal how Al and Ed get their bodies back, and also about Ash and why she is sick. Please don't hate me for this, this is a happy love story, so just remember- the end isn't here yet._

_Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Final Wish_

_Fox Kitsune_


	17. Final Wish

_Disclaimer: I am afraid to say that I don't own Full Metal Alchemist in any way, shape, form, or fashion._

_Author's Note: Hey guys… I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end…but I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is not the last chapter! Please remember that. Also, I'm sorry for the gruesome scene in the last chapter and Colt did die. Yes I know…she was undefeatable before and Ed suddenly kills her. This is because Ed was so pissed off at everything so he was fighting with extra strength. Also, it is said that your "super human strength" kicks in when you're in trouble…so…yeah. Anyway, enjoy chapter 17 and please review!_

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 17: Final Wish

Ash looked up at him and put on a smile. She used his hand to pull herself up and sat wobbly on the bench. "Ed?" she asked again.

Tears started pouring down the young alchemist's cheeks. He pulled his hand away and threw them around his love's neck, hugging her as close as he could to himself. He was now on his knees in front of the bench, holding the dieing girl.

"Ed?" she asked a third time, returning his hug by putting her hands around his stomach. Ed nodded. "I'm here. It's me. Ash it's okay, we're going to get you help…"

Al, after hearing his brother's last words, immediately jumped up. "Don't worry Ash…I'm gonna go get some help! Just stay here!"

Al ran down the road as fast as he could, trying his best not to run into people.

Ed was still hugging Ash though, and had barely noticed his brother's departure. "Ash?" he asked painfully, praying for a reply.

Her breathing had become heavy and deep now, and it appeared she had to gasp for air, pull it out of the air with her fingers. She could only nod, very slowly at that.

He hugged her tighter, scared of ever letting go for fear of losing her. He stroked her hair against her head, the sight of her pale skin giving him goose bumps.

"I'm scared," she painfully pushed out, as if each word she spoke took life off her. She balled up his jacket in her fists, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. "Is this the end?"

Ed shivered at her voice; it sounded nothing like her at all. "No Ash…it's not. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you. No matter what, you'll be here with me and Al."

But the girl didn't reply, instead, she buried her head into the crook of his neck and Ed felt water splash onto his neck, knowing she was still crying.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay. I promise you," the last part drowned out though, and his voice revealed that he was saying it to calm himself down as well.

He gently pushed up her head and softly let his lips place themselves on hers. The kiss ended about three seconds later because Ash suddenly lost all the strength she had and could no longer sit up. Ed began to panic.

"Don't leave me. I need you. Please, don't go," he whispered to her body, now lying motionless on the bench. Her eyes flickered open for a brief second, and she managed to put on a weak smile.

"Ed…I want you too… take the stone, and heal you and Al from the hardships. Please do that for me. Please, it's my final wish that you'll do that and be happy…I'll miss you……I…love you Ed…" she whispered, before her eyes flickered closed again. Tears now fell faster down Ed's cheeks, landing delicately on the girl's skin and clothes. He wanted to scream, to yell, to burst out crying. He wanted to reverse time and fix all of this. He wanted to hold her again and never let her go.

He took her lightly on her shoulders and shook her a little. "Ash…wake up Ash…Ash!" he cried, but she didn't move; she was limp in his strong arms.

Ed held her close, not threatening to let her go. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare he was having…this couldn't be happening to him!

"I love you too…" he whispered to her cold body just as Al came back. He saw his brother's tear stained face and the limp girl in his arms and immediately understood.

He took a few steps towards his brother. "Brother…she's not……is she?" he asked, hoping his brother would get the memo.

Ed didn't reply, instead he looked away. Al looked away too, he understood. If he could've cried, he would've. But he couldn't, but he felt the immense pain echoing through him like a loud voice in a canyon.

"She's gone," was all Ed whispered, not daring to look at his brother. His arms were still tightly wrapped around the thin figure of Ash, but…he knew that it was too late…but he couldn't let go.

Al already knew, but hearing the words caused a pain a million times deeper than before. He took a few steps away, looking towards the ground around him, anywhere but the girl in his older brother's arms; the only girl Ed had ever given his heart too.

"She…wants us to have the stone Al…" Al heard Ed whisper; still they didn't look at each other.

Al shook his head. "I don't want it anymore."

Ed agreed silently. He wanted more than anything to give Al his body back and fulfill the girl's final wish, but, it was too painful to.

"It was her final wish. I don't want it either though," replied the elder Elric. He was still shaking with sobs and tears still fell from his eyes, and still, he held the girl.

Al finally walked over to his fallen friend and gently touched her cheek. "Brother, I want more than anything to be able to feel again…but…I can't do it…

"And human transformations are impossible…" Al added quietly. Ed put on a little smile.

"No brother! You can't! You know what happened with mom! What if you die brother?" Al cried, hoping his brother would start thinking clearly again.

But he didn't…

"I don't care Al! I'm willing to try it. She's worth it!" he yelled, then realized how hurt his younger brother looked. "I just mean…I can't explain it. You'll understand when you fall in love one day. It's hard to let go…so hard."

Al put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I already know…I loved Mother so much…more than I'll ever love any girl…that's why I had to try. But even if I did fall in love some day, I'll never try it again. You really wanna leave me brother?"

Ed calmed down, and silently apologized. Al didn't need to hear it though; he knew how Ed felt about her. He knew…why did this have to happen.

"She said her final wish was for us to take the stone and restore our bodies Al… I promised you I'd get you you're body back…no matter what happened, I promised you. I'm gonna keep that promise Al."

Al looked at his brother, a shocked look in his eyes. "But what about Ash?"

"She's dead Al…" tears were falling down his cheeks. "She's dead Al! Don't you understand!" he fell back to his knees, the water from an earlier rain staining his pants, but he didn't care. "Don't you understand?" his voice was smaller that time… he placed his head to Ash's chest, crying softly as he touched her.

"You…you were in so much pain…but now you are happy and the pain is gone. You're back with your mom and dad now…" he whispered to her body.

Tears rimmed his eyes as he changed his arm into a dagger. Al ran to him, trying to stop him, but Ed pushed him away. "I'm so sorry Ash… I… love you so much…"

He gently used his arm to cut a small line in her chest, then, finding the stone he was looking for, pulled it out of her body. Her hair immediately turned dark grey, her skin was whiter than before, and she seemed a lot smaller.

Ed held the stone up to his eyes, and then put it on the ground. His arm changed back to normal and he clapped his hands together then put them back on her chest. The wound closed up, and Ed picked her up bridal style.

"Get the stone," was all he said. Al nodded, and sadly picked up the stone. He followed his brother down the street, grimacing every time he looked at Ash.

X

They arrived at Ash's cabin and were greeted by Arkilus, who jumped joyously at Al's legs. Al picked him up and began to pet him, but the chimera's ears drooped when he saw Ed walk in, Ash still limply in his arms.

Ed put the girl down on her bed, covering her with a light green quilt he found on a chair. He then turned towards his brother. "Where's the stone?"

Al handed the stone to Ed sadly, taking another glance at the girl who made it all possible. He wanted to get his body back, but he didn't want to give up Ash for it.

"We both get a wish…" said Ed, his voice drowning off. Al nodded, he seemed to understand, it was basic information.

Ed handed the stone back to Al. "You go first…you get your body back first…"

"No brother…I think you should," Al protested, but Ed shut him up. "Just do it Al! Please, just do it."

Al nodded, seeing how hurt his brother was. This was all so sad. He enclosed the stone in his hand and closed his eyes, making a silent wish to himself.

Light surrounded Al and engulfed him completely. For a full five minutes, the lights swirled around him, but when they subsided, a suit of armor was no longer their.

A boy that appeared fourteen was standing in his place instead. His hair was light brown, and went just past his ears. His eyes were soft and warm, and he was about as tall as Ed.

He looked at his hand and smiled. "Ed! I'm human! I actually have a body back!"

Ed smiled at how happy his brother was, but still deep inside of him he was so scared. He began to slightly shake but didn't let Al see it.

"My turn?" he asked and a happy Al nodded. He took the stone in the palm of his hand and closed his fingers over it. He let his eyes flicker closed then began his wish.

"I wish Ash was still alive…" he wished. If the stone had enough power to save her before, maybe it could now…

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, wondering if his wish had worked…

X

_Yes, I know, sad chapter. I almost got teary eyed writing it. Yes, Ash did die and Al got his body back. Will Ed's wish work? Find out next chapter!_

_Reviews make this kitsune happy!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	18. Can't Live Without You Epilogue

_Disclaimer: For the last time this story (grabs Kleenex box) I don't own FMA!_

_Author's Note: I'm gonna cry! I'll miss this story so much! Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed my story and stuck with me from the beginning- especially through my bad updates and slow updates and the fact I had to change the writing style. You guys are the best!_

_I love this story so much, and I'm glad that everyone else liked it too. Sorry it's been so sad, but don't worry… I hope you'll like the ending. Thank you everyone! I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think. Yes, this is the last chapter!_

_Now go read before I cry._

Lessons in Alchemy

Chapter 18: Can't Live Without You (Epilogue)

Al stared at his brother with human features for the first time in forever. His eyes were soft, but had the cloudy look of confusion in them, and he took a step forward. "Brother…did you make a wish?"

Ed's eyes flickered closed, and he began to wish with all his heart that Ash would come back to life again. Even though his golden orbs were tightly shut, tears still escaped from them and traveled to the floor.

"Please…please let her live," Ed begged and begged, his mind beginning to hurt. "I'll give up my body. I'll travel in a suit of armor like Al had too… even if it means not being able to feel her soft skin, or lips, or smile at her with that sparkle in my eyes that shows how happy I am that she's around… I just want her back…" he thought, never knowing himself to be such a romantic.

He was surprised that the words just flowed through his mind. It shocked him…he had never even 'thought' something like that… so, why did he think it now?

But that was how he felt-he knew it, so he finished his wish and opened his eyes, slowly looking over to the girl lying on the bed. She was still gone.

He threw the stone on the bed next to her and walked out, fuming, from the shack and sat down on the swings at the park. He let his feet brush against the rocks, staring downwards, tears falling and sliding down his cheeks.

"The Philosopher's Stone was supposed to be able to do anything!" he grumbled under his breath, trying to keep from screaming. He wanted to punch around a few people, scream at the world at the top of his lungs. Why? Simple. Because he couldn't live without her.

Al walked up slowly behind his older brother, staring at him, tears swelling up in his soft blue eyes as well. "Brother?"

Ed spun around, anger still residing in his eyes, then saw it was Al and calmed down. Al took a seat on the swing next to Ed. A single tear slid down his cheek. "I forgot how it feels to cry… it's because of her that I can do all the things I couldn't do before… but… I want her back too."

"You don't understand Al!" Ed said yelling, then, realizing this, slowed his voice down. "I'm sorry Al… I'm just so upset right now… I guess I've always been a hothead, but now…"

His voice trailed off, and he stared at his feet again. "I wished for her…" he said quietly. Al looked up at him and another tear fell down his cheek. "I wished that she would come back… in place of me losing my auto mail," he moved his right arm. "But, it didn't work… why didn't it work?"

Al shrugged and instead of looking at his brother, looked at the lake nearby the swings. "Brother, I'll be right back!" he said suddenly, then jumped off the swing before Ed could get a word in.

Ed watched his brother leave then walked back into the shack and sat down on a chair, sighing deeply as he did so. "Now what?" he asked himself rhetorically. "I have nothing else to do now…I lost my purpose…"

Ed was sixteen now, Al fifteen, Ash fifteen, time had flown by. He'd known that girl for months now…had loved her for so long… had needed her since before he had even met her… so now what?

What was this thing called 'true love'; because the only explanation he could think of was that it didn't exist. If it did, why would it hurt this bad.

He looked over at the girl, knowing that he'd have to bury her soon. He wanted a big funeral for her…but that was impossible. "Maybe I should bury her next to mom…"

He stared at the girl, noticing her pale cheeks and dark hair…wait, was she getting color back?

Ed walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He pushed some hair away from her face and let the back of his hand rest on her cheek. She was getting warmer!

Then he noticed that the Philosopher's Stone was gone. He had left it right there, but it wasn't there… had someone taken it? No, that couldn't be right, no one was around.

His eyes lingered on her for what seemed like hours, and he gradually saw signs of her improving. Her hair was now light black, no longer gray, her cheeks weren't white pale, and her chest seemed to be trying to move up and down.

Tears swelled up in his eyes: she was really coming back!

X

Al left the bakery, a sack of chocolate donuts in one hand. Every since Ash had brought them chocolate donuts the second day they knew her, they had been Ed's favorite treat. Al knew that getting them might bring back painful memories, but he hoped Ed's love for food would take over.

He walked down the streets, feeling the wind press against his skin, the sun beat down on his back; even sprinkles hit him when a car turned too fast around a curb and splashed water upon him.

He had forgotten how great it felt to be human; he probably would've flown if he wasn't on a mission. All he could think about was Ash and Ed… he loved her, she was gone.

Which lead him to another question: Why? How did she get sick? "I guess we'll never find out," was Al's reply to that question. He opened the door to the shack and saw Ed hunched down next to Ash.

"Brother, I brought some donuts…Brother?" he asked. Ed wasn't moving- hadn't moved since he had walked in.

Then he turned around and saw Al, and ran over to him and tackled his little (now both ways) brother in a huge hug. "She's waking up Al! She's waking up!"

After his last word drowned out they heard a sound by the bed and both boys turned their heads so fast it was a surprise they didn't get whiplash, and saw Ash move a little in her sleep.

All the sudden, her eyes flew open and she sat up a little too quickly. She gripped her head and fell back down, but her eyes stayed open.

Ed rushed over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Ash?" he asked. She looked up at him and cocked her head at him.

"Who?" she asked, staring at him with confused eyes. He stared back down at her.

"Oh no," Al said behind them. Ed looked around and realized the problem. The stone was still there- yet she was alive. Did this mean she had a real heart?

Then Ash broke into a huge smile and threw herself at Ed, burying herself into him. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said happily.

Al started laughing, "That wasn't very nice…"

But Ed didn't say a word; he just held the girl and smiled to himself. Now he was complete.

X

(One year later)

Ash rolled in her sleep, bumping the person next to her, immediately waking her up. She smiled as she saw Ed.

She moved closer to him then touched his face slightly and his eyes flickered open. He smiled at his girlfriend, his golden orbs dancing. "Hey," he said quietly, finally getting out of bed.

Ash got up too and walked into the room next door; smiling when she saw that Al had inherited Ed's sleeping habits. He was hanging half off the bed, the blanket wrapped around him. In the other bed, Winry slept curled in a ball, the blanket up to her neck.

It was December the twenty third, and Winry and Ash had plans to go shopping for the boys' Christmas presents. She walked over to Winry's bed first and lightly shook the girl.

"Hey Winry," she said, and Winry smiled before looking over to her boyfriend and laughing. He was about to fall off the bed. The girls exchanged glances and put smirks on.

They crept over to his bed and both yelled really loud, causing him to jump and fall. He landed roughly on his butt.

"That wasn't nice," he said, getting up and lightly kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Ash smiled, "then you don't know us."

X

The girls left at eleven, praying they'd find something perfect for their guys. Winry spotted her gifts for Al almost immediately. It was a dark red hoodie with a transmutation circle on the front. She also got him a giant book about animals. Sure the gifts didn't seem like much, but the two of them had only been dating for three months.

Ash on the other hand, was having a hard time shopping for Ed. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and she wanted to find him the perfect present. She had her eye on a couple of things, but it just didn't seem right.

Then her eyes laid upon a dark red, floor length jacket, much like the one Ed used to have before he outgrew it. He had a giant growth spurt in the year they'd been together and was now 5'9". She smiled at herself, knowing that she'd have to get something else too, but this was a nice gift.

X

Christmas morning came too quickly, and everyone was crashed out. Winry and Ash had stayed up late last night preparing the lunch; while Al and Ed played video games- which Al won every time.

Ed was the first one awake, and he quietly got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He quietly got dressed, throwing on whatever happened to catch his eye first, before he snuck into the living room and grabbed a velvet box out of the hiding place in a bushy plant. He stuck it in his pocket.

Everyone else was soon up and the presents began. Al got Winry a book on mechanics, and also some new equipment, which she needed for Ed. He was growing a lot more now, and his auto mail had to get a lot of alterations. The last present she opened was a silver necklace with a cross on it.

Winry smiled and gave her presents to him, which he also loved. He helped her clip on her necklace. Ash gave her presents to Ed, who smiled when he saw the jacket. Ash had the old one now, since it was too short for him.

Ed opened his second gift- a framed picture of the two of them. They were standing together, all bundled up in their coats and scarves, snow flakes on the tops of their heads, holding hands in the park. He smiled at the picture, so happy that his life had turned around.

Ed gave Ash her gift, a beautiful red silk kimono with big pink cherry blossoms on it. Ash was a big fan of Japan, and the gift made her so happy.

Everyone looked about the same as last year. Ed's hair was the same length, and he wore it back in a braid still, but was now a lot taller. Ash's hair went to her waist, coal black again, and about 5'7". Al had sandy brown hair with soft blue eyes, and Winry had blonde hair that went past her butt, still obsessed with mechanics.

---

That night, Ed and Ash went to a special dinner together. They went to a Chinese restaurant, then afterwards, a walk in the park, like in the picture. Ed reached his hand inside his new coat pocket, then took it out quickly. His other hand, the auto mail one, was holding Ash's.

"Ed…I know I tell you this a lot…but…thank you so much. I mean it from the bottom of my heart…" She said quietly, staring at the ground.

Ed smiled, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. You're more important than these limbs anyway." She blushed. He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips, and she snuggled closer to him, his warmth comforting her.

He stuck his free hand in his pocket again, this time withdrawing the little box. He was glad that Ash had her attention elsewhere.

He fumbled with it between his fingers, the little green box, and looked over at her. She was wearing his old jacket. Granted, he thought she would've thrown it out from sheer fact that it held so many sad memories. She truly was alone now, but she didn't seem to mind, and he would always be there for her. Her scarf was white, and one of those really soft ones that can also be worn as a poncho, a Christmas present from Winry last year, and her gloves. It was really cold outside; he could see the air from her mouth although she was looking away.

She looked back to him and noticed the little box in one hand. "Edward?" she asked, now confused by what was going on. He smiled. "You didn't think that was all I was going to get you for Christmas, did you?"

Ash raised an eyebrow as he flipped open the box and revealed a pure silver charm bracelet, with a charm of a red heart hanging off one of the hoops. It was the only charm on the bracelet.

She stared at it, mesmerized, for what seemed like hours, and he took it out of the box and slipped it on her wrist.

"Soon, it will be full. Every year, I'll get you a new charm," he said smiling.

"You really want to stay with me for that long? Until it is full?" She asked, receiving a nod from her boyfriend. "Why?"

He smiled, "Simple. Because I can't live without you."

X

_I know, corny ending, but I thought it was kawaii. Anyway, please review if you read this chapter and tell me what you think. Also, sorry for the stupid content in this chapter… I'm finding it hard to think at the moment. _

_This whole story, all 18 chapters, turned out to be 92 pages long! That's not a lot for most writers, but it is for me. Anyway, useless fact I know._

_I'm really gonna miss this story… thank you so much everyone who reviewed. I love you all! Please look for other stories from me in the future!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
